Daughter of the Moon
by fruit-joshua
Summary: AU. Zelgadiss keeps having strange dreams about a girl who needs his help. One day this girl shows up and shows him who he really is. With the help of Lina and Gourry they may be able to help Amelia. AZ, LG, FX maybe.
1. Confrentation

Disclaimer: I don't own slayers.

alright, I know i'm working on two other stories but this was driving me insane and I had to get it out. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_What? This dream again?_

_Standing in the midst a young girl with black hair that reached her shoulders, looked up at the sky. The sky was dark with no stars in it, but only the brightness of the full moon iluminated the sky. The young girl looked up at the moon, her eyes filled with sadness. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue sash holding it in place._

_She stood a bit longer then turned around, her eyes looking forward._

_"Help me, please." She begged before fading out._

**Beep! Beep!**

The alarm went off causing Zelgadiss to wake up with a start. Sitting up in his bed, he turned over and swiched off that damn alarm clock. Sighing he got up to get ready for school. Ah yes, the annoying life of school. Sure, he had a few friend, the once former gang leaded Lina Inverse, and the captin of the Kendo team, Gourry Gabriev.

The one thing he lacked was popularity. Not that he really cared, he just didn't like how everyone talked and whispered about him behind his back. All because of his grandfather, Rezo. Rezo was once the head police officer, until he tried to kill the mayor. Everyone believes that Zelgadis would end up like him so theyu stray from him. Afraid of being around him.

Once finished breakfast he heard the familier sound of Gourrys car and Lina yelling for him to get his butt out there. He chuckled and went out to meet them.

"You have to do this everyday don't you?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yup!" Lina said with a grinn, "Now hurry up and get in or we'll be late."

"Since when do you care about getting to school on time Lina?" Gourry asked when Zelgadiss was in the car.

"Let's just say I felt like a change." Lina said. Gourry chuckled then started to go.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. Gourry stopped the car and looked over at the girl who just called out. Zelgadiss looked too and nearly fell over from pure shock. Standing there was the girl in his dreams that he has seen for the past week. The girl ran up to them.

"I'm sorry, do you go to Zephilia high school?" She asked.

"Yes." Gourry said.

"Can I have ride, I'm afraid I'm lost and I don't now how to get there, and I really don't wanna be late on my first day." The girl asked. Gourry smiled.

"Sure jump in, I'm Gourry. What's you're name?" He said.

"Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun." Amelia said then jumped into the car.

"Long name," Lina said then looked over to Zelgadiss who was still staring at Amelia, "Yo Zel, got a staring problem or is it love at first sight." She asked teasingly. Amelia blushed and looked away.

"I do not!" Zelgadiss yelled in defence. Lina laughed.

"Sure, what ever you say Zelly boy." She said.

"You're the one inlove with a total idiot." Zelgadiss shot back.

"Excuse me!" Lina snapped, "I love no one!"

"Yeah, that's why you told me that you had a bad dream about him the other night." Zelgadiss said. Lina turned bright red.

"You said you wouldn't tell!" She screeched.

"Ah so you admit it." Zelgadiss said pleased with himself. Lina opend her mouth a couple of times about to say something then just turned around and growled, refusing to look at Gourry, who was oblivious about what was going on around him other than the car. They arrived at the school 10 minutes before the bell rang.

"So Amelia, what's your homeroom number?" Lina asked getting out of the car.

"204, I think," Amelia said.

"Well then, Zel looks like you'll have to take her with you concidering that's your homeroom," Lina said then grabbed ahold of Gourry, "See you guys later!" With that she ran off. Amelia watched them leave then turned to Zelgadiss and smiled.

"Y'know," She said, "I've been sending you those dreams."

"What?" Zelgadiss asked looking at her in shock. Amelia walked towards him, her eyes blazing with the sadness he'd seen so many times in his dreams.

"Please, You must help us," She begged, "Only you have the power to do so."

"How can I help you?" Zelgadiss asked stepping back a bit.

"You're scared." Amelia said stepping away from him. She stood there looking at him then smiled, "I'll explain when you trust me more."

Zelgadiss looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"C'mon," He said, "Luna'll kill us if we're late."

"Luna?" Amelia asked. Zelgadiss walked towards the school.

"Yeah, Lina's older sister," Zelgadiss explained, "She teaches at this school and is also our history teacher, by ours I mean Lina and Gourry's too."

"Oh." Amelia said then started skipping ahead, "So in other words, she'd be Miss Inverse, right?"

"Yeah, Lina's actually terrified of her." Zelgadiss said. Amelia laughed.

"Here we are." Zelgadiss said opening the door to there homeroom. Sitting at the desk in the front was a women who had straite black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a long navy blue skirt and a white blouse.

"Yo Luna." Zelgadiss called out. Luna looked up from the book she was reading and smiled.

"Morning Zel, who's your friend?" She asked. Amelia stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"I'm Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, I'm new here." She said.

"Amelia, yes I beleive you're in the right place." Luna said, then pointed to a window seat in the back

"You'll be sitting there, next to Zel." She said. Amelia smiled, whiled Zelgadiss simply shook his head then went to his seat. This sure isn't what he needed right now. Amelia followed him and sat next to him by the window.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

History came around and they all took there seats except for Lina who was talking to her sister.

"So...what are they a talking about?" Amelia asked.

"Luna usually makes Lina her personal slave during history." Gourry said.

"Looks like Luna's letting her off the hook this time though, see." Zelgadiss said pointing to Lina who had a smile on her face coming to sit next to Gourry.

"She said just for today but I don't care as long as I get one day off I'm satified." lina said sitting next to Gourry.

"So what are we learning about this time," Zelgadiss asked, "Did you find out?"

"Yeah, we're learning about the legend of Princess Kaguya of the moon." Lina replied. Amelia looked up at the mention of the legend.

"The one about the girl who came from the moon to earth?" Zelgadiss asked. Lina nodded.

"Really?" Gourry asked, "What happened?"

All three of them hit the ground while Gourry just sat there looking blankly at them.

"Go..Gourry, didn't you're mother ever tell you about the legend?" Amelia asked being the first to get up, folowed by Zelgadiss and Lina. Gourry shook his head.

"Well pay attention in class today, it's actually a very interesting story." Lina said.

"Umm I'll try." Gourry said. Lina's face hit her desk as she ground in defeate.

"Why me?" She muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well theres chapter one. Incase you're woundering the legend of princess kaguya is very important to this story. of course I've changed it a bit to fit the story better, but when they talk about it in the stary its the real version. If you want to know about the legend go to this site: http/japan.chez-alice.fr/Culture/Japan/Kaguyahime.htm

Anyway R&R


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: I dont own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelgadiss walked home from school. Lina had to stay behind with her sister and most of the time, Gourry stayed to, to stop Luna from hurting Lina in anyway. Only today it was different. Today he had Amelia's company. Amelia walked slightly behind him, looking down at her feat and not saying a word. She was starting to bug him. Her little outburst about his dreams and wanting his help just made no sense. What did she want from him.

Amelia seemed to sense that he was watching her and looked up at him and smiled. Instead of smiling back, he turned and looked infront of him.

"Zelgadiss, are you still afraid?" She asked quietly.

"I never was afraid." Zelgadiss replied coldly, "You just assumed that I was."

" 'Clutching the mirror to his cheast, he jumped into the mouth of Mt. Fuji.'.'' Amelia quoted from the end of the story of Princess Kaguya, "You know they never mentioned if they had any children or not."

"Maybe Kaguya was unable to bear children from a human father." Zelgadiss said.

"Then why am I here?" Amelia asked. Zelgadiss stopped and stared at her in disbelief. Did she just say what he thinks she did?

"What are you implying?" he asked.

"You and your friends, Lina and Gourry have very strong powers compared to most humans. Luna does too, stronger than Lina's, but not what we need." Amelia explained.

"Stop dodging the question!" Zelgadiss snapped, "And what are you talking about?" Amelia just walked ahead of him then stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"I, and my twin sister Gracia, are Kaguya's daughers." She said.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked getting more confused by the minute.

"You heard me." Amelia said. Zelgadiss stared at hre. Confusion writen clearly over his face. Amelia just looked at him with a smile on her face. After a moment Zelgadiss shook his head and walked by her.

"You're making no sense," He muttered, "Get out of your dream world and come down to reality." With that he walked away. Amelia stood there, watching him leave. Her eyes wide and filled with pain.

"So..." She whispered, "SO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY!" She yelled. Zelgadiss stoped and turned around to look at her.

"I don't think you are," He said coldly, "I know you are. Everyone knows that the legend of princess Kaguya isn't real. Legends are legends. There are very little truth to them."

Amelia stared at him. tears running down her face. Zelgadiss turned around and carried on walking home. Amelia turned in the opposite direction and ran away from him. She choked back the sobs that were threatening to come as she ran to her sisters house.

"Why can't you understand," She muttered to herself, "why can't you see that we need you to do this." She made it to her sisters house and ran into her room. Naga sat there on her bed and looked up when Amelia ran in. Naga and Amelia may have been twins but they weren't identicle. Of course they still had similarities. There dark hair and blue eyes, as well as the figure, but Naga was taller than Amelia and Amelia preferred to keep her hair short unlike her sister whos hair had grown long past her waist.

Naga wore a black lether mini-skirt and had a redkimono styled top on that exposed her waist. She had black heeled boots on and a gold belt on her waist that held a gold dagger with a serpent carved onto the hilt.

"One-chan," Amelia whispered, "One-chan he wont listen. He thinks I'm crazy. Lina and Gourry would probably think the same thing..."

"Amelia you were too direct." Naga said softly getting up and walking to the window.

"But I didn't mention Phibrizzo." Amelia protested, "If I did then I would have given everything away and he's not ready to know all that."

"Why don't we send it to him in a dream." Naga said, a sly smile spreading across her face.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked sitting down on the bed.

"Send him the information on Phibrizzo. Let him know what happened through the dreams." Naga said.

"Not yet!" Amelia protested, "We still have to let Lina and Gourry know! They're needed for this!"

"Does Luna-sama know?" Naga asked.

"Uh. Yes, she knows." Amelia said.

"Then it's ok. If Luna-sama knows the whole story then everything's fine." Naga responded.

"Why does Luna beleive all this?" Amelia asked, "How come we could tell her everything but not the others?"

Naga sighed and sat down next to her sister.

"Ceiphied. You remember learning about Ceiphied right?" Naga said.

"Yeah. The god was reincarnated into a human but what does..." Amelia trialed off and her eyes went wide, "You mean Luna is the reincarnation of Ceiphied!"

Naga nodded and looked into her sisters eyes.

"Luna-sama won't be able to help us though. We need her advise and direction, but Zelgadiss and Lina are the key." She said.

"Then why do we need Gourry?" Amelia asked. Naga looked down.

"To be honest, Amelia, I don't know. All I know is we need his help. He has a connection with Lina that not even Filia or Xellos can figure out. Not even Milgasia" Naga said.

"What? That's crazy! they're the best priest and priestess' in the whole moon kingdom." Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," Naga muttered, "That's why we have to trust them. Gourry is needed for some reason."

"Maybe because he loves Lina?" Amelia asked. Naga chuckled.

"Maybe. We won't know untill they know the truth." She said.

"One-chan, can I send Lina a dream this time?" Amelia asked.

"Why not. It's about time we got them involved." Naga said. Amelia smiled and ran to the door.

"I'll send it to her then!" She yelled leaving, "Not about phibrizzo though!" Amelia ran out her sisters room and up onto the roof of the house. She closed her eyes and a light formed around her. Once it died down Amelia was wearing different clothes. A blue mini-skirted kimono, with a dark blue obi that was tide in a bow at the back. She had gloves and bootson that were the same colour as her obi. Around her neck a gold necklacewith apendantshaped like acresent moon. She looked up at the sky and smiled. Only an hour untill night and then everything will start.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Lina..."_

_"Who's there?" Lina asked, her voice echoing in the vast darkness of her dreams._

_"I am." said a voice from behind her. Lina spun around to face the person. Her eyes widened with astonishment. Standing there was Amelia in a very beautifull kimono._

_"Amelia?" Lina exclaimed, "Why are you here? How are you here?" Amelia smiled and walked over to her._

_"I needed to tell you something." Amelia said._

_"Uhhhh...Okay...What is it?" Lina asked getting more and more confused by the second._

_"My mother's in danger," Amelia said, "Only you, Zelgadiss and Gourry can help her. You have a special power Lina."_

_"I do?" Lina asked. Amelia nodded._

_"I can awaken it for you...if you wish." She said_

_"Ahhh Sure." Lina said. After all, this is a dream. If you have some secret power in it, use it, right? Amelia smiled, sensing her thoughts. Closing her eyes, she held her hand out infront of her and muttered something under her breath. The moment she said it, a light formed in her hand then incircled Lina. Lina's eyes went wide as the light seemed to swollow her. She tried to screem but nothing came out, she tried to move but she couldn't. All she could do was stand there._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina woke up with a start as her alarm clock went off. She sat up, turned off her alarm clockand thought back to her dream. It felt so real, and why was Amelia there? She sighed and plopped back down on her bed. Was it real? Something did feel different about herself, like some kind of electric current was flowing through her vains.

"Power huh?" Lina muttered then laughed quietly, "Yeah right." She held up her hand in front of her, "If I do have power I'd be able to fly or something weird like that."

"What are you rambling on about there?"

Lina sat up and looked over at her door where Luna was standing with a bemused look on her face, fully dressed.

"Oh It's nothing." Lina said.

"Oh really?" Luna asked sitting down on Lina's bed. She pulled Lina close to her and pointed to her alarm clock.

"Focus on that and say 'Levitation'."

"What?" Lina asked, "Wait a minute, you knew what I was talking about. You're just trying to get me to make a fool out of myself."

"No I'm not. Now do it!" Luna snapped. Liuna froze then did as she was told.

"L..Levitation." She stuttered. The moment she said that, her alarm clock started floating in the air. Lina sat there in disbelief, then she smiled. It was no dream. And boy was she going to thank Amelia today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey. Sorry for the late update. I was working on 2 other stories and wanted to wait till I was done one of them before I posted another chapter for this. Anyway thanx for ur reviews.

R&R Please


	3. Dragon Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ZEL GET YOU'RE BUTT OUT HERE!" Lina yelled from the car where she and Gourry were waiting for Zelgadiss.

"Sheesh, Lina I know you're excited but relax a bit." Gourry sighed. Since this morning Lina's been bouncing around like some animal. When he went to pick her up she came running out yellking something about magic and Amelia then the next thing he knew, he was a lying on the ground very close to loosing concious. He soon realized that apparantly Lina had these magic powers locked up inside of her, and she had blasted him with a fire ball. Of course she had appolagized right after.

"What's with all the yelling?" Zelgadiss asked coming out.

"I got--"

"He won't believe you." Amelia said comming from the other side of the car.

"Amelia!" Lina Exclaimed, jumping out of the car and giving her a big hug, "You rock! You rock so much! I love you!" Amelia laughed.

"You can let go of me now Lina." Amelia said.

"Right! sorry." Lina said letting her go. They got into the car and rode off to school.

"You've got to be kidding?" Zelgadiss said, after Lina explained what happened.

"She's not." Gourry said, "I got burned to a crisp by her already." Lina laughed.

"Fire Ball?" Amelia asked. Lina nodded, "Xellos said something about you having more controle over fire shamanism, and black magic."

"Sounds cool!" Lina said.

"Filia Believes that there's a reason behind it so she's been resurching it," Amelia said, "She hasn't contacted me or Gracia so I don't know yet."

"Amelia stop! You're confusing me now." Lina said.

"That's bad. It takes alot to confuse you." Zelgadiss said.

"Not me, I was confused from the beginning." Gourry said.

"That's just how you are, doofus." Lina said.

"Let's continue this later, we're at school now." Amelia said.

"Really?" Gourry asked.

"What do you mean 'really'! You're driving!" Lina yelled wacking him over the head.

"Oh right, Forgot." Gourry said parking the car and getting out.

"Start running, you moron!" Lina yelled coming after him. Gourry gave a yelp and ran off with Lina close on his heals. Amelia and Zelgadiss watched them leave, then they looked at each other. Amelia smiled.

"Still don't believe me?" She asked. Zelgadiss looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"I don't fully believe you, let's leave it at that for now..._princess_." He said, then smirked at Amelia and walked off. Amelia Watched him leave dumbfounded before running after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tatsuko wanted more than anything to remain beautifull, so she prayed to the goddess Kannon for 100 days and nights. On the final night the goddess told her to drink from a lake in the mountains outside her village, but to make sure she has no regrets because once the wish has been granted it con not be returned. One day she travelled into the mountains to do as the goddess told her, she found the lake and drank and drank and drank no matter how full she got she continued to drink. Finaly, she stopped drinking, and before she realized it, she had changed into a dragon and became the goddess of the lake." Luna finished the story and looked to the class, "Tomorow, I want a report on what you think drove Tatsuko to want to remain beautifull forever by tomorow. Put yourself in her shoes."

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggg_

The class filed out out but Lina and Gourry stayed behind, considering Lina had to help Luna out. Only this time, Lina sat at her desk, her eyes not moving from her text book where the ledgend of 'The Dragon Princess, Tatsuko' was. Her eye's ran over the pages over and over again, rereading the story.

"Lina...are you okay?" Gourry asked. Lina looked up at him, and just stared at him for a moment, before returning to the book.

"Go home Gourry." Luna said comming up behind him.

"But Lina..."Gourry started.

"Lina will be okay, don't worry. Now go home and start on that Report." Lina said. Gourry sighed and left the room. Luna looked at her little sister and watched her read the story, over and over again. Once more, Lina looked up, but she wasn't looking at anything, just staring blankly.Luna smiled and went to pack her stuff away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Where am I?" Lina asked. She looked around her to see nothing but blue, "Amelia is this your doing?" No answer. She heard a noise behind her and turned around quickly. Infront of her was a dragon, it streached around far through the vast blue, it's scales ranging through all the colours of the rainbow. For some reason, she wasn't scared. The Dragon felt...familier to her. The dragon bowed it's head down and then burst into a bright light._

_Lina put her hand's infront of her face to shade her eye's from the light. The light died down and standing there, was a beautifull girl. She wore a crimson coloured Kimono, with a black Obi that was tied in a bow in the front. The Kimono was short sleeved and reached her knees. Her hair reached down to her waist and was the same colour as Lina's, but unlike her's it was strait. Lina seemed drawn to her, she reached her hand's out to touch her but only come in contact with a solid wall. __The girl smiled, and lifted her hands to Lina's, placing them excactly over the spot where Lina's were._

_"Finally, You've arrived." The girl said._

_"what do you mean?" Lina asked._

_"The way I can Return to the human world." She said. Bring her face, closer to Lina's. Lina body seemed to move on it's own, copying excatly what the other girl was doing. There faces came together until there lips touched_**(A/N. This is NOT a lezbian scene all you perverts**)_. The moment it happened, the girl dissapeared in a bright light and dissapeared into Lina's body._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina's eye's shot open. Sitting infront of her was Luna.

"You're awake, finaly." Luna said. Lina looked at her, tilting her face to the side a bit. Luna laughed.

"Welcome back, dragon girl." She said.

"Will you please not call me that." Lina said.

"You've had that nick name since you were a kid." Luna said with a laugh. Lina nodded and picked up her stuff.

"And now I understand why." She said. Lina walked out of the class room with Luna standing there with a smile on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, it's another chapter done. Yes I added in another Japanese ledgend, _The dragon princess, Tatsuko_, to this story. don't ask, I've got a thing for legends. Anyway as for the scene with Lina and the girl, I couldn't figure out how else to get it in there. I had another idea but I couldn't put it into words.

in anycase, R&R please


	4. Gargoyles and a spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

Just so you know, there r 2 more japanese ledgends coming into this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina lay on her bed holding a pendant of a dragon, with a ruby for it's eyes. The chain had long since brocken and all Lina had left was the pendant. Her parents got it for her fourth birthday and she used to where it all the time. Lina loved dragons ever since she was a little girl and she only just realized why.

_"Having fun?"_ A voice asked within her head. Lina smiled and laughed a little.

"I can't believe any of this, y'know." She responded.

_"What? That I'm within you?"_ The voice asked. Lina sat up.

"Basically. Tatsuko, can you show yourself?" She asked. The moment she said it, The girl from her dream appeared next to her, but she was completly transparent. Tatsuko smiled.

_"Is this what you mean?"_ She asked. Lina laughed.

"It feels less strange that I can see who I'm taking to so I don't feel like I'm talking to myself."

"That's what it looks like to me." A new voice said. Lina stiffened.

"Luna!" She asked. Luna laughed as she stood by the doorway of her room. Lina blushed, then heard Tatsuko laugh.

_"I guess it's to late to tell you only you can see me._" She said. Lina growled.

"Don't worry, I know about your condition." Luna said.

"How come you know all this?" Lina asked. Luna shrugged.

"I'm the reincarnation of Ceiphied. I found out when I was your age, and I also found out about you, but you had to realize that on your own." Luna said sitting down next to Lina.

_"No kidding. I can see what you'd do if she just told you out right." _Tatsuko mumbled.

"Be quiet!" Lina snapped at her then blushed as Luna laughed slightly.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Gourry's on the phone for you." She said.

"Okay." Lina said running down to get the phone. Tatsuko shrugged then dissapeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mean while, in the moon kingdom...

"Oh Fiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Xellos sang. Filia froze over the book she was reading.Sitting next to her with an equally annoyed look was Milgasia. (They both are wearing the same stuff they wear in the TV series.)

"What is it Xellos?" Filia said through gritted teath.

"Miss Sylphiel is here." Xellos said. Milgasia sighed and looked over at the maiden next to Xellos. Her Kimono was long and deep purple with golden trimming. Her Obi was gold and tied in a bow at the back and wore a pair of sandels with white socks. Her hair was in a loose pony that was tight together with a gold ribbon.

"You called for me?" She asked. Filia smiled at the young priestess.

"Yes. As I'm sure you've heard, Princess Kaguya is deathly ill, and we need all the best shrine maidens and priest to help us fight..._him_" She said. Sylphiel gasped.

"You mean Helmaster?" She asked. Milgasia nodded.

"Gracia and Amelia are both on earth scouting out the few humans who will be able to help us, including Ceiphied's reincarnation." He said.

"Ah, we need to contact them." Xellos suddenly pipped in.

"And why do we need to do that?" Filia asked.

"Well I know why Gourry is of importance to this mission." Xelloss responded.

"Oh...?" Milgasia asked.

"Gourry happens to be the reincarnation of..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yurikawa?" Amelia andNaga asked stunned. They were talking to Filia and Xellos through a comunication spell where they could see eachother through like a bubble, almost.

"Aparently." Filia said, "I don't trusting everything Xellos says but...he has unquestionable proof for this."

"Now Fi-chan, that was mean." Xellos said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Filia snapped.

"Well thanks for the update, bye." Naga said quickly and ended the spell before a big fight brock out between Xellos and Filia. Amelia and Naga sat on the bed next to eachother.

"It's so hard to believe, I mean...He's a total idiot. How can Gourry be Yurikawa, the strongest man in Japanese anceint times." Amelia said after a while.

"Beats me," Naga responded, "But things like this are hard to understand anyway." Amelia nodded. Just then, another comunication bubble apeared. after a moment it cleared to show a very streased looking Lina.

"Lina? When did you learn this spe-"

"No time for that! You gotta help me!" Lina yelled.

"Okay...what is it?" Amelia asked.

"Gourry...asked me out." Lina said, her face totally looked panicky. Amelia smiled.

"Never been on a date?" She asked. Lina blushed and nodded. Then her face went angry.

"What's with you? Can't you stop insulting me?" She snapped.

"Lina who are you talking to?" Amelia asked. Lina froze.

"Well...Tatsuko...hehe." She said nervously.

"The dragon princess?" Amelia asked. Lina nodded.

"I guess now we know why your needed for this mess." Naga said. Lina looked over at her, and noticed her for the first time.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Amelia's twin sister, Call me Naga."

"Actually her names Gracia but she doesn't like people calling her that, only me." Amelia said.

"Okay what ever, Amelia can you please come over hear and help me out. I know nothing about any of this." Lina said.

"Well I guess, but I don't know much either." Amelia said.

"Thanks, see you soon!" Lina said quickly and released the spell, totally disregarding what Amelia said. Amelia sighed.

"I'll be back later." She said leaving the room.

"Make sure to put on proper clothes. Your still in your Kimono. Oh and while you're out can you pick up some Sake?" Naga said, causing Amelia to do a face fault.

"Gracia I can't. You have to be eighteen and I'm not." Amelia said, regaining composure.

"Uh..Right." Naga said then laughed nervously. Amelia sighed and left the room to get changed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelgadiss walked through streets. He had to go grociary shopping thanks to Lina and Gourry's last visit. Of course he waited untill his homework was finished, but by then it was late at night. He was just walking back from the store now, with a bag in each hand. He looked up into the night sky and sighed. Everything Amelia kept saying was driving him crazy. Atleast the dreams have stopped.

_What's that?_ There was something in the sky. It looked like a giant bird but as it got closer, it looked more like a gargoyle. It swooped down by one of the rodes a while away from where he was. Zelgadiss stood there dumbfounded for a moment then snapped out of it when he heard a scream from where the gargoyle landed.

"Amelia!" He cried recognizing the sound of her voice. There were some blast of light coming from there aswel but more and more of the gargoyles showed up and landed there. He made it to the area where Amelia was.

"ELMEKIA LANCE!" She cast hitting one of the gargoyles. She didn't seem to notice Zelgadiss and she just kept casting various spells at them, but they just kept comming at her.

_She's not going to be able to keep this up. At this rate they'll end up getting her._ He thought. Amelia screamed as one of them cut her arm. Zelgadiss looked up at her, concern writen clearly over his face.

"FIRE BALL!" Amelia cast, getting two of the gargoyles, in which two more joined in. Then the words came.

"_Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!"_ He cast. The words just flowed out of his mouth before he could stop them. The spell left his hands, destroying most of the gargoyles in one shot. Amelia fell to the ground and looked over at Zelgadiss. Zelgadiss looked down at his hands.

"How did I..."

"No time for that." Amelia yelled running over to him. "There are only two more left. Can you cast the Elmekia Lance of on the one. I'll get the other."

"What?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Just do what you did before. Concentrate, Zel!" Amelia said. Zelgadiss looked at her for a moment before nodding. They were about to cast it when the two gargoyles were blasted into smitherenes by what looked like a fire ball.

"Sheessh Amelia, I ask you a favour and you go and start a fight."

"L...Lina?" Amelia asked seeing Lina standing on the other side of the street with a real pissed off look on her face. She smirked apon seeing Zelgadiss.

"Getting all lovey dovey are we Zel?" She asked.

"What? No I'm-"

"Forget it," Lina cut in and grabbed Amelia, "Come on!" She ran off with Amelia towards her house. Zelgadiss stood there, completely confused about what just happend. After a moment he shook his head and Carried on walking home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay, so how was that? R&R and tell me what you think.


	5. The Fox Wife

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina sat in the living room waiting for Gourry to come. Amelia had helped her out alot, and was sitting next to her. Lina seemed to be extremly nervous, figiting, shaking even. She couldn't sit still as she waited for Gourry to come and kept looking at her watch. Right now Lina was pacing around the room, chewing on her finger nails.

"Lina you have to calm down." Amelia said.

"But I can't!" Lina whined. Her expression, quickly changed to that of annoyance when she heard Tatsuko laughing at her.

_"Why are you so nervous?"_ She asked, _"Haven't you liked him since you graduated?"_ Lina blushed.

"Lina is something wrong?" Amelia asked.

"Stay out of my private stuff, Tatsuko!" Lina yelled ignoring Amelia. Amelia chuckled realizing that Tatsuko was bugging Lina again. A knock on the door brought Lina out of yelling at Tatsuko.

"It's Gourry." She whispered.

"Then Answer it." Amelia said. Lina nodded slowly and went to open it. Gourry smiled at her when he saw her.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Ye..Yes." Lina managed to say, and somehow managed to ignore Tatsukos out of control laughter. Gourrys smile widened and he held his hand out to her. Lina hesitantly o his hand and they left together. Amelia smiled as she watched the two of them leave.

"I better leave to." She mumbled getting up and heading to the door.

"Amelia can you stay for a while?" Luna asked from behind her. Amelia looked over at her a bit puzzled but nodded. Luna smiled and led her to her room, where thay could talk in private. Amelia sat on the single couch that was there while Luna sat on the chair at her desk, where lots of school work was.

"Have you found out about Zelgadiss yet?" She asked.

"No we haven't. But we do know why we need Gourry." Amelia said.

"Really?" Luna asked. Even she hadn't figured out Gourry yet. "Why do you need him?"

"Believe it or not, he's Yurikawa's reincarnation." Amelia replied.

"You're kidding?" Luna asked flatly.

"No I'm not. Miss Filia said that Mr Xellos had unquestionably proof." Amelia said.

"Wow..." Luna muttered.

"About Zelgadiss, do you know about him?" Amelia asked.

"Huh? Oh..right. Yes." Luna said comming out of her daze.

"So, what is it?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"You know the legend, 'The Fox Wife'?" Luna asked. Amelia nodded

"Yes," She said, "About the man Shinkichi who married a maiden he found sick outside of his rice field. She was actually a silver fox, right?"

"Yes. If you follow up on it, their son, Morime, must have one day gotten married and had kids of his own, and then they had kids and it carries on. right? In anycase, Zelgadiss comes from that bloodline." Luna explained.

"Wow." Amelia muttered. then something hit her, "How will we be able to let him know!"

"_Ahh, be murciful, do feed my son. When the inpsectors come to check the field, show them a poor yeild of rice." _Luna sang softly. Amelia gasped. That song. That was the song that The Fox Wife sang to the fields.

"Remember?" Luna asked. Amelia nodded.

"Morime was sick for a long period of time. So Shinkichi neglected his field to help his wife tend to him, which caused him to not have his fields planted. Then one morning, he woke up to find the rice seedlings planted, but upsidedown.When he told his wife, she ran out and turned into a silver fox and sang that song, then dissapeared. When the rice collectors came, Shinkichi didn't have to pay a high rice tax because he had a poor fiels, but when they left, the rice grew."

"Excactly." Luna said, "That song has been passed down for generations in his family. Only, he's only heard it once when his parent's were alive. You know his grandfather killed his parents."

"He did?" Amleia asked. Luna nodded.

"Zelgadiss doesn't know the legend I don't think, but the song he's sure to know." She said.

"So should I tell him?" Amelia asked.

"No. On monday, I'll teach the legend, song included." Luna said. Amelia smiled.

"Right then, I'll be on may way." She said.

"Try not to get attacked on your way." Luna said.

"Don't worry I wont." Amelia said. Luna watched Amelia leave. With that attack earlier, she was starting to wounder if time was running out for them. They still needed to tell Gourry and Zelgadiss of there parts in it. And Zelgadiss wasn't being much help with all his doubting. There has to be someway to convince him that what they say is true.

"Why does he doubt everything we tell him." Luna woundered aloud. _We'll find a way, even if we have to drag him with us when time runs out for us here. Sooner or later, we'll all be needed on the moon._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Alright. Zel's identity has been revieled. blah. I can't spell. Any way, R&R please._  
_


	6. The truth is revieled

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Gracia! Let me go!"

"Why do you wanna go there anyway?"

"Because he wants to talk to me!" Amelia yelled.

"About what!" Naga snapped back.

"He used Bram Gush an saturday evening! Gracia he saved my life and he want's to know about his power." Amelia said managing to calm down a little.

"Isn't that when you went to Lina's house to help her get ready for her date with Gourry?" Naga asked.

"Yes and I was attacked by Hellmaster's goons on the way there." Amelia responded, "In anycase, It's sunday. I can go out for a bit can't I. And you can also go to the bar for a drink."

"That's sounds appealing..." Naga said thinking about what Amelia just said. "Alright then! You go to Zel's and I'll be at the bar." Amelia smiled, satisfied with herself.

"Let's go then." She said. They both left the house and took different routes to get to their specific destination. Amelia walked through Zelgadiss's neighborhood trying to remember wich house was his. It didn't take her long to figure it out because Zelgadiss was waiting for her on the front porch. Amelia smiled when she saw him.

"Zelgadiss!" She called out running toward's him. He turned to face her and a small smile spread accross his lips.

"Amelia. Come in would you." He said opening the door. They walked inside and entered the living room. Amelia gasped as she entered. Sitting there was Lina and Gourry.

"Lina? Gourry? What are you two doing here?" She asked. Zelgadiss put his hands on her shoulder's. She looked up at him then looked infront of her as he placed her on one of the seats.

"I think you owe us all an explination." Lina said folding her arms over her cheast.

"Uh..Wha..?" Amelia stumbled out.

"Uh.. Wha..? MY ASS!" Lina mocked out, "Do you think it's funny that me and Gourry were attcked by some snot nosed brat, who happened to be some person from where ever the hell you're from!"

"Lina calm down." Gourry said placing his hand's on her shoulder's.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Lina snapped.

"By 'Snot nosed brat' do you mean a little boy with great power?" Amelia asked. Her face had paled and her eye's were almost as big as plates.

"Yeah." Gourry responded to Amelia's question, "He called me Yurikawa's reincarnation. Who's Yurikawa by the way?"

"Are you brain dead?" Lina yelled, "Yurikawa was the most strongest man in Japanese Ancient time's! He had a hawk as a pet remember? Why do I even bother."

"Lina you really should calm down." Zelgadiss broke in.

"What are you talking about?" Lina yelled, "I am calm! About as calm as anybody else would be if they where caught up in some mess from the _moon_! It's garbage! This whole mess is garbage!"

"The kid was Hellmaster Phibrizzo." Amelia said, "But how did he get here without me or Gracia sencing his presence?"

"Maybe the attack by the Gargoyles through you off." Zelgadiss said.

"Maybe." Amelia agreed.

"Hello! Who is this Hellmaster Phibrizzo?" Lina asked.

"He's the reason this whole mess was created. He was the one...who poisoned my mother, Kaguya. The catch is, if we can kill him before the last full moon of next month, she'll be cured. If not...she'll die and that leaves the kingdom defencless. You see, Kaguya is the light for the moon, with that gone basically the moon is too. So he can destroy it and send the meteores it creates to earth and destroy it at the same time. He's crazy. Nobody can understand him." Amelia explained.

"I'm afraid I don't quite follow," Lina said, "How can the moon be open for an attack if the light's gone. And for that matter, doesn't the moon refect the light from the sun and _not_ give off it's own light?"

"That's just a myth created by human's who don't believe in thing's unless there's proof and fact's. It's like the struggle between creationism and evolution, for how the earth was created." Amelia explained.

"I guess that makes sence." Zelgadiss said.

"Umm Could you repeat this. I'm kinda lost." Gourry said.

"You're alway's lost jelly-fish. Tatsuko say anything and you're dead." Lina said hearing Tatsuko start to giggle. Amelia gave a small laugh then her face turned to serious.

"If Phibrizzo's starting to attack us on earth then we should probably head back to the moon. But back to the question about the moon and it's light. The light is like a defence force. A force feild if you will. With the light gone, the moon is open for attack." Amelia explained.

"I see." Lina mumbled.

"Wait a minute. Did you say head back to the moon?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Yes." Amelia said with a nod.

"And we all have to go?" Lina asked. Amelia nodded again.

"And when will we have to leave?" Zelgadiss asked.

"As soon as possible. I'll have to let Luna know so she can come as well." Ameliasaid.

"Wait a minute! Luna's in on this as well?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you?" Lina asked with a nervous laugh. Zelgadiss just glared at her. Lina looked down and placed her hand's in her lap, "Truth be told, I didn't find out untill last night, when Gourry first asked me out."

"Gourry asked you out?" Zelgadiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"He-Hey now! Don't look at me like that!" Lina yelled a small blush appeared on her cheaks.

"So you two are know a couple huh? It's about time." Zelgadiss said.

"You're walking on thin ice Zel." Lina warned in a low growl. Zelgadiss simply laughed and looked over at Amelia.

"That's all I have to say. I revealed the truth to you now." She whispered. Lina simply smiled.

"Well I'm glad the cat's out of the bag. Now when exactly do we leave for the moon?" She asked.

"That's for Luna to decide." Amelia said with a smile. Lina mumbled something under her breath and looked away.

_"Luna seems to be the big shot here doesn't she?"_ Tatsuko asked.

_So what,_ Lina sent her thought's back to her, _She's the reincarnation of Ceiphied. Nothing we can do about that. In anycase She seem's to be more powerfull than anyone here. Surely you've noticed_

_"Yes I have. Hopefully we'll leave as soon as we can. I don't want to see what will hapen if we stay here much longer."_ Tatsuko said, _"Besides, Our power's are weakened here on earth. I have a feeling you have great magical capability Lina."_

"Don't say stuff you don't mean!" Lina yelled surprising everyone in the room.

_"Nice Lina, real smooth,"_ Tatsuko said, _"Beside's I do mean what I just said."_

"Shut up." Lina mumbled.

"I'm never gonna get used to this." Zelgadiss mumbled.

"It'll be easier once we're on the moon. We'll all be able to see Tatsuko when she chooses to show herself. Like when she shows herself to Lina." Amelia explained.

"Oh that'll be even WORSE!" Lina cried, "She goes through all my personal stuff and makes coment's about every one of them. Even dreams that I've had that I thought I got rid of! She just reminds me of these things constantly! I don't want any of you to know that stuff!"

"Dreams?" Gourry asked looking at her. Lina turned bright red and looked away.

"Just...don't ask, okay." She said. Tatsuko just laughed away at Lina's reaction.

"Naughty girl." Zelgadiss said, teasing Lina.

"That's it!" Lina yelled, "DIGGER VOLT!" Amelia stared at the now unconcious Zelgadiss.

"I guess he deserved that." She mumbled.

"Was that an electric spell?" Gourry asked. Lina nodded.

"Don't make me use it on you, got it!" She snapped. Gourry froze and nodded his head raather quickly.

"Good," Lina said turning on her heals, "I'm going home."

"I guess we gotta be carfull about what we say to her." Amelia mumbled.

"Especially now that she can use magic." Gourry agreed. Amelia looked at him then giggled.

"What is it?" Gourry asked. Amelia just shook her head and carried on laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

alrighty then! The truth is out. R&R if you want more.


	7. Touching Moments

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina walked over by the port watching the baots sail by. She somehow managed to calm down after leaving Zelgadiss's house and was walking along side the port. She leaned against the railing and just let the salt water air blow against her as she looked out over the water.

"So it's come down to this, huh?" She asked no one in particular.

_"What do you mean?"_ Tastuko asked.

"This whole thing. It was all conected. Zel's dreams, my power, you, the legends, everything that's happened since Amelia came along." Lina replied.

_"Is it really that bad that you're so worried about it?"_ Tastuko asked. Lina shook her head.

"I'm sure by now you know my feeling's for Gourry," Lina said, "Since he's the reincarnation of Yurikawa...doesn't that mean that he's...in love with Kasuga?" Kasuga was Yurikawa's wife. They were both deeply in love before fate pulled them apart. Yurikawa, abanded by his own men on a deserted island, and Kasuga thrown in jail for refusing to marry anyone else.

_"What are you saying?"_ Tatsuko asked, looking at Lina. She gave a surprised gasp, "_Lina...you're crying...?"_ Lina wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I'm not crying," She said. But it didn't convince Tatsuko one bit.

_"Lina, Kasuga is dead. She has been for many years now."_ Tatsuko said trying to cheer her up. Lina shook her head as the tears continued to fall.

"They say that...when someone dies they get sent to the moon. Most young children believe that story. I used to believe it too, that my grandma had gone to the moon. But it just goes along with the legend of Kaguya. And since that legend is true then what about that! What if that's true and Kasuga is there. I'll loose Gourry.." She whispered. Tatsuko looked over at Lina. She couldn't help but feel pity for her. She remember's going through Lina's memories while she was asleep the night of Phibrizzos attack, and finding that both her parent's had died in a car accident when she was ten years old. Luna had to use the money frm her part time job as a waitress to look after them both, snce they didn't have any other relatives to stay with and they refused to go to the orphanage. Gourry was the only friend she ever had untill high school where she met Zelgadiss. But Gourry had a special friendship with Lina for many years. And that friendship soon turned to love for Lina. If Kasuga was on the moon, then there's no telling what would happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gourry had left to find Lina after her little outburst at Zelgadiss' place while Amelia stayed behind and treated his woulnds with some magic.

"That should do it." Amelia said finishing the last of the healing. Zelgadiss looked at his arm for a moment before shaking his head.

"This is so confusing." He muttered.

"Well I don't see what's so confusing about it." Amelia responded with a little bit of anger.

"Maybe not to you, but to us it is. We've only believed these stories as legends, then all of a sudden we wind up finding out that they're real. Amelia we weren't brought up the way you were." Zelgadiss said.

"You would have if Rezo hadn't killed your parent's." Amelia muttered.

"What did you say?" Zelgadiss snapped. Amelia jumped and looked up at him, "Listen Amelia, I don't know how you found out about my grandfather, but never bring up what he did to my family again! Understand?" Amelia nodded.

"So-Sorry Zelgadiss." She whispered.

"And in anycase, what do my parent's have to do with it anyway?" Zelgadiss asked with less fury this time.

"You're a desendant of The Fox Wife." Amelia said.

"The Fox Wife?" Zelgadiss asked.

"The legend about Shinkichi who took care of a young women who was ill. When she got better, she helped him in the feilds as thanks and they soon got married and had a son. Morime got sick one year and Shinkichi neglected his feilds untill his son was better but he didn't hake it in time to start planting. When he woke up one morning His fields were planted but the seedlings were planted upside down. When he told his wife, she ran outside and changed into a silver fox, and sang a song that made the seedling's turn rightside up, then dissapeared asking Shinkichi to take care of Morime. When the rice collecters came he didn't have to pay a lot of tax but when they left the rice grew." Amelia explained, then looked up at Zelgadiss, "I believe you know the song."

"_Ah, be mercifull, do feed my son. When the inpsectors come to check the field, show them a poor yeild of rice_." Zelgadiss sang softly, looking down. "That song?" He asked. Amelia nodded and tilted his face to look over at her.

"Zelgadiss please, trust me. Trust all of us..."She whispered. Zelgadiss looked away.

"I can't," he said, "I bearly trust Lina and Gourry as well. Dispite the fact that they're my friends I just find it hard to open up to anyone."

"Well you can trust me, Zel. I know you can. All you gotta do is open your heart and let us in. Don't take all your troubles on by yourself. You're not alone anymore," Amelia whispered, resting her head on his cheast and wrapping her arms around him, "Just because we're not blood related doesn't mean that we're not family. Friends can be a different kind of family, but we all care and love each other, even if we aren't couples." Zelgadiss froze and let the words that Amelia was saying sink in. Without thinking, he lifted his arms and returned the embrace, pulling her closer to him. Amelia looked shocked for a moment then relaxed.

"Alright Amelia," He whispered into her hair, "You win." Amelia smiled to herself, but injoyed the feeling of his arms around her. She didnt know what it was, but whenever she was with Zelgadiss she couldn't help but act the way she is. Zelgadiss felt the same thing only, Amelia's the only girl who's ever gotten him to open up like this. Infact, she's the only person to ever make him feel this way. Why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gourry soon found Lina by the port crying against the fence. Just as he was anout to approch her he heard her speak. Probably to Tatsuko he thinks.

"They say that...when someone dies they get sent to the moon. Most young children believe that story. I used to believe it too, that my grandma had gone to the moon. But it just goes along with the legend of Kaguya. And since that legend is true then what about that! What if that's true and Kasuga is there. I'll loose Gourry.." She whispered. Gourry stood there and watched her cry. What did she mean by that? Shaking his head he walked up to her.

"Lina...?" He said. Lina looked up in a start and stared at him for a moment before bursting into tears and running to him. She buiried her face in his cheast as she cried.

"Don't leave me Gourry," She whispered, "Onegai...Soba ni ite...onegai..." Gourry pulled her close and let her cry into his cheast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okay there. A little A/Z moment and a little L/G moment. for translation reference, Soba ni ite means stay by my side and Onegai means please. I may just slap in a few other Japanese words here and there throughout the fic and give translation notes for them but only once.

in any case R&R


	8. Welcome to Moonlight Kingdom

Discaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia walked down the raod from Zelgadiss's house, planning on heading home, but then remembering her sister at the bar and decided to go get her first. She wasn't really paying attention to anything as she walked but concintrating more on what happened between her and Zelgadiss. Mother had alway's told her that she was a kind hearted young girl, and was able to get people to open up, but she never felt this way about someone before. It was almost as if she was drawn to this young man.

"Miss, you're not old enough to come in here."

"Huh?" Amelia looked up and noticed she was standing at the entrance of the bar, "Oh sorry. I'm looking for my sister. Her name's Gracia, but she call's herself Naga. Can you get her for me and tell her we have to go home?"

"Sure kid. Hang on a sec." The V.P. Guy opened the door and stuck his head in, "Hey! Is there Anyone here by the name of Gra-"

"Naga." Amelia corrected.

"Naga?" The V.P. Guy yelled.

"That's me! What is it?" Naga yelled back.

"Your sis is here. Say's you have to go home." Naga sighed and got up after paying the bar tender for her sixth glass of Sake. She walked to the door and thanked the V.P. before leaving with Amelia. Amelia looked up at her older sister.

"You don't look like you got yourself plastered like you usually do when you get your hand's on alchohol." She mused.

"Oh I had something on my mind." Naga responded brushing it off like a fly. Amelia giggled but quickly stopped when she saw her sister's serious glare.

"Amelia, I was thinking about that attack on you by Hellmaster. What if it was-"

"Oh that," Amelia interupted, "You're right. it was a distraction. Hellmaster went and attacked Lina and Gourry after I left. It was a distraction so we wouldn't detect him coming onto the earth." Naga sighed and crosed her arms around her cheast (Is that even possible with those big thing?) and sighed.

"So what are we going to do know?" She muttered. Amelia giggled.

"Talk to Luna and head to the moon, I guess." She whispered. Then Amelia realized something, "Hey Gracia, we're twin's right?"

"Yeah, so?" Naga asked.

"Well then how come you could enter the bar but I couldn't? We're the same age after all." Amelia asked. Naga laughed her famous annoying laugh and looked at Amelia.

"Of course you can't come in. Not only do you not look the age but you don't have a fake I.D." She said. Amelia sweatdropped and looked away from her sister and sighed before jumping when Naga laughed again and grabbed ahold of her.

"Come on Amelia! Sing with me! Koi ni koi suru Onna no ko ni wa _hic _Mabushi sugiru no Mai Daarin _hic_!"

"I take it back. You're drunk." Amelia said pushing Naga off of her as she kept singing The Maiden's Prayer song. (A/N the song just came on...) Amelia just shook her head and carried on walking ocasionaly having to stop to lead Naga in the right direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gourry and Lina came to Lina's house later that night And was greated with a rather pissed off Luna. She ran out the house when she saw them comming.

"Where the hell have you been!" She snapped, "You have school tomorow! You can't go staying out late! And I don't care if he's your boyfriend or not! Lina it's midnight for crying out load!"

"Sorry..." Lina muttered not even flinching to Luna's outburst. Luna took a deap breath and shook her head.

"Come on. Inside. You too Gourry. It's to late for you to head home. Call your parent's and let them know you're staying here tonight." She said. Gourry nodded and went inside while Luna stood out there with Lina.

"Everything okay? You seem depressed." She asked.

"It's about Gourry. That's all." Lina mumbled.

"You know, don't you?" Luna asked. Lina nodded and looked at her sister.

"Do you think...that Kasuga is on the moon?" She asked. Luna looked at her for a minute then turned her head.

"She's...Sylphiel. A powerfull preistess there..."

"I knew it!" Lina yelled running into the house, tears streaming down her face.

"Lina!" Luna called out running after her, "Lina wait a minute!" Luna ran into the house just in time to here Lina slam her door shut. Luna stood at the bottom of the stairs and looked up with sad eyes.

"Is everything okay with her?" Gourry asked coming out of the kitchen, from talking on the phone. Luna shook her head.

"She's suffering dearly from the inside." She whispered.

"Who's Kasuga?" Gourry asked. Luna looked voer at him before managing a sad smile.

"She was Yurikawa's wife." She responded.

"O-Oh..." Gourry muttered.

"I guess Lina thinks that when we go to the moon, you'll be taken away from her. After all Kasuga is there, but she's known as Sylphiel now..."

"Taken away from her?" Gourry asked.

"You don't know do you?" Luna asked. Gourry shook his head and Luna sighed, "Lina's been in love with you since grade school graduation." Gourry's eyes widened and he stared at Luna.

"R-Really?" He asked. Luna nodded.

"Don't tell her I told you though," She said. Gourry nodded, "Come on. I'll get you some bedding. You can sleep on the coach." Gourry nodded and looked up towards lina's room before following Luna to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zel sat on his roof holding the guitar his father gave him before Rezo killed his parents, playing a soft, sad tune into the night sky. He kept thinking about what Amelia had said to him, and how he reacted. Why did he feel comfortable around this girl. This Moon Princess.

"That's pretty..." A voice broke into his thought's and he stopped playing for a moment and turned around to see Amelia standing there in the Kimono he saw her wear in his dreams.

"Sorry did I disturb you?" She asked. Zelgadiss sighed and shook his head, and patted the ground next to him.

"Sit." He said. Amelia smiled and sat next to him.

"Y'know I came without my sister's knowledge." She said. Zel shook his head.

"Will she worry?" He asked.

"I wish! In anycase the girls drunk and past out. She won't wake up untill tomorow afternoon." Amelia said. Zelgadiss laughed. Amelia looked at him.

"You laughed!" She exclaimed, "You should laugh more often, you look cute when you do."

"C-Cute?" Zelgadiss stuttered. Amelia blushed lightly and nodded, then looked up at the moon.

"Crecent moon..." She mumbled.

"Does that mean something special?" Zelgadiss asked. Amelia shook her head.

"I'm not used to seeing the moon like this concidering I live on it," she explained. "This is the first time I've seen the moon cycle. It's very pretty."

"Where is your kingdom?" Zelgadiss asked.

"On the very top! Around that is the different citys and villages. The castle is made out of white marble and Silver. The curtains are pure white silk, same with the beddings."

"Sounds like alot of white." Zelgadiss said. Amelia giggled and carried.

"The windows are fine crystal. It's almost like it's not even there. Picture frames are made out of Silver, and statue's are also made out of white Marble. Did I mention that the carpet is saphire blue. Infact the hard floor is made out of Saphire. The garden has bluebells and white roses blooming everywhere, and there are cherry tree's and a clear blue lake with fish swimming in it," Amelia explained, "And the villagers wear more traditional clothes. They also where tunics and loose pants, with sandels, and hooded capes. I always go out into the town. Everyone's happy and loving to one another. There is hardly any crime. And nobody lives on the street's because people are to loving and caring to leave them out. And those who are poor don't have to pay alot for food, or they don't pay at all. It's like the kind of place people would only dream of here on earth."

"I can imagine. A city with no crime." Zelgadiss muttered, "So why all the blue and white?"

"It represence purity."Amelia responded simply. Zelgadiss smiled as he looked at her profile. At first he thought this girl was some strange sychotic girl who escaped from a mental institute, but after everything that has happened so far, she seems like a normal girl trying to help cure her mother. Sighing he shifted closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder's. She looked up in surprise and looked at him, then smiled and leaned against his shoulder's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day wasn't like the usual. Gourry and Lina still went to pick up Zelgadiss like they usually did but not for the same reason.

"Zel get out here! And don't bother to bring anything with! You don't need it!" Lina yelled out. Zelgadiss poked his head out the window.

"And why the hell not? We _are_ going to school!" He yelled back.

"No we're not! We're leaving today!" Lina snapped, "And you better get your ass out here! I am NOT in a good mood!"

"You can say that again." Zelgadiss muttered getting back into the house and walking outside. He looked over at them.

"Hey Lina, why aren't you in the front like you usually are?" He asked, noticing that Lina was at the back where he and Amelia usually sit. Lina looked away from him with a 'hmpf' and crossed her arms. Zelgadiss shook his head and got in next to Gourry.

"You guy's in a fight or something?" He asked.

"No, it's something else..." Gourry responded, leaving Zelgadiss's house.

"What about Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Her and _Naga_ are at my house already." Lina snapped.

"Naga?" Zelgadiss asked.

"That's what we call Amelia's older sister Gracia. Lina really doesn't like her. The first comment out of Naga's mouth was to make fun of Lina's breasts." Gourry said.

"That was stupid." Zelgadiss muttered.

"Yeah, and Lina nearly blew up the house if Luna hadn't threatened to hit her with a spell she'll never forget." Gourry continued.

"Will you guy's stop talking about me!" Lina snapped. Both Gourry and Zelgadiss stifened.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time very quickly. Lina muttered something under her breath before turning to look out the window again, then looking back at Gourry.

"You idiot! With all your chatting we are now two blocks away from my house!" She yelled bonking him on the head.

"OW! Sorry Lina." Gourry said turning the car around. They arrived at the house in silence and Lina slamed the door behind them and went down to the basement where Luna, Amelia and Naga were. The boys followed in silence. Luna looked up when they walked down stairs from the magic circle she was drawing in chalk on the floor.

"Good you got him." She said. Amelia smiled and ran over to Zelgadiss when they got down the stairs.

"So you're going to come with?" She asked. Zelgadiss smiled and put a hand on his hip.

"I want to see where you live." He said simply.

"Hey what happened between you two?" Lina asked, a smirk spreading across her face, "Since when are you guys so close?" Amelia blushed and shifted her feat.

"I uh visited him last night..." She muttered.

"What?" Naga yelled.

"Nothing happened!" Amelia protessed, "We just talked, and I listened to him play the guitar!"

"Good isn't he?" Lina asked.

"Yeah, really good." Amelia agreed.

"You guys." Zelgadiss muttered. Gourry chuckled and gave him a pat on the back.

"You should hear him sing!" Lina exclaimed to Amelia, "He's got one good voice."

"Really? I want to hear!" Amelia said. Zelgadiss sweatdropped.

"Well enough chit chat," Luna said getting up and patting her hands together to get the dust off, "Everyone in the circle, we're going to the Moonlight Kingdom." They all nodded and went to the middle of the magic circle, Luna included. She stood infront of them and raised her arms as a magical aura surounded her and the lines of the magic circle lit up. Without thinking, Lina moved closer to Gourry, placing a hand on his cheast and closing her eyes when the light got brighter. When the light died down they were in a room, a libary to be exact, where Filia and Milgasia where waiting for them. Lina opened her eyes and looked around them looked down at herself and gave a suprised yelp.

"Where are my clothes! What happened!" Lina was wearing different clothes, as was eveybody else, except Amelia and Naga. Lina was wearing a shortsleeved red shirt that didn't cover her waist, brown/red pants, and purple boots and gloves, with a sword on her hip and had her hair up in a high pony. Gourry was wearing a dark blue kimono top that exposed part of his cheast and lighter blue pants that bunched together just above the ankle, and the rest of the way to the ankles was covered in like a bandage, with navey blue slip on shoes, with a sword aswel. Zelgadiss was wearing a similar attire to Gourry, on he had a green kimono top with a white under kimono and a gray hakama (Kimono pants) with white socks and Japanese sandles, and also had a sword. Lina looked next to her and gave another yelp.

"Tatsuko!" Tatsuko was standing there looking down at herself. she smiled and spun around.

"I'm not transparant anymore." She said.

"So that's Tastuko?" Luna said. Lina looked up at Luna and gave another yelp. Luna was standing there with black knee-high boots, with a knife held by a band on her thigh. She was wearing a white mini-skirted dress that had a slit up to her hip on the one side and the dress tide up around the back of her neck, in a V-top that went down to her wait. She had a sword as well that was hooked on to a black belt. Lina looked at her before fainting with little swirlies in her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Amelia asked.

"Probably! Tatsuko said with a laugh, "I guess this is too much for her." Then Amelia, Luna, and Tatsuko broke into giggles.

"Girls..." Zelgadiss muttered then looked over at Gourry, "Something wrong?"

"It's just...I'm worried about Lina that's all." Gourry lied. Zelgadiss could sence this but kept it to himself. What was really bugging Gourry is what was going to happen to their relationship once Kasuga comes into the picture.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

okie dokie! 'Nother chapter done. I'm loving writing this story. R&R please.


	9. Half Reincarnation

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina groaned as she woke up in her bed. At least, she thought it was. No this room and bed was unfamiliar to her. She shot up and looked around.

"So you're finaly awake, are ya?" Tatsuko asked from the window.

"Tatsuko? Oh yeah, I'm on the moon...and still in these clothes..." Lina muttered. Tatsuko laughed.

"What? You don't like them? I think they make you more attractive." She said. Lina glared at her.

"Are you saying I wasn't attractive before?" She asked.

"No. I'm saying you look more attractive than you used to." Tatsuko responded simply. Lina sighed and went to the window where Tatsuko was standing.

"Beautifull..." She whispered apon seeing the Garden. There were Cherry trees flowing in the breaze, a rock garden surrounding a lake with stone benches planted here and there throughout the garden. There was even a gazebo. It was bassically like a traditional Japanese garden.

"I haven't stopped looking at it since we got here," Tatsuko said, "Hey! Isn't that Gourry?" Lina looked down at one of the benches.

"It is!" She exclaimed. She leaned out the window, "Hey Gourry!" She called out. Gourry looked up and smiled. Lina smiled back and waved, before comming back in and running to the door.

"I'm gonna go down and see him." she said before leaving. Tatsuko shrugged and ran after her. Lina managed to find her way out the castle with Tatsuko as a guide and soon found where Gourry was in the Garden. She was about to go to him when a girl ran by. Lina stopped in her tracks as the girl hugged Gourry with a big smile on her face.

"Yurikawa!" She yelled. Lina gasped a little and hid behind one of the cherry trees. _Is she...Kasugas reincarnation? Didn't Luna say her name was Sylphiel?_

"I believe so." Tatsuko answered her thoughts. Lina just ignored her and carried on listening in on Gourry and Sylphiel.

"Uh...Who are you?" Gourry asked, pushing Sylphiel off of him. Sylphiel smiled.

"I'm Kasuga's half reincarnation. My name is Sylphiel." She responded.

"O-Oh." Gourry muttered, but still managed a small smile.

"It's so nice to see you again." Sylphiel exclaimed.

"S-Same here." Gourry said. Lina made a small noise in the back of her throught and felt tears comming again.

"So where is your friend? The one with Tatsuko?" Sylphiel asked.

"Lina? I think she was comming down to see me...did you say half reincarnation?" Gourry asked. Sylphiel nodded.

"Yes I'm Kasuga's half reincarnation." She replied.

"What does she mean by half reincarnation?" Lina muttered to herself.

"So what exactly does that mean?" Gourry asked.

"It means that only half of Kasuga's soul was reincarnated into me. The other half is in another women. Probably one who is in love with you and who you also have feelings for." Sylphiel explained, but a frown came over her face, "The only problem is that you will love both girls and will have to choose which one you'll take. Depending on your choice the other half will dissapear and be reunited with the other half of the soul."

"I don't exactly understand what you're saying but...I get the part about choosing who I'll be with." Gourry said. Sylphiel giggled.

"That's okay. The choice is yours." She said. Lina felt tears falll down her face. She new she loved Gourry, but how could he love someone like her. He was destined to be with Kasuga, and that ment that he will choose to be with Sylphiel because they didn't know who the other half was. And since she didn't believe Gourry could love her, then she wouldn't be the other half. Besides, she already new who she was. She was connected to Tatsuko. Lina took a few steps back before running into the castle once again.

_Tatsuko, where's the library?_ She asked. Tatsuko followed her with a frown but led the way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes I know this was short. but I needed to get it out. R&R please


	10. Kisu shite, Kasuga reincarntion 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia ran down the halls trying to find Zelgadiss's room. Her castle is so big that there are times when she even get's lost in it. But at the moment she didn't have time to get lost, she had to find Zelgadiss, Lina, Gourry, and Luna so she could introduce them to Kaguya. She had already found a broken down Lina with Tatsuko in the library. She didn't bother asking what was wrong, figuring that they found out about the half reincarnation. She had asked Tatsuko where Gourry was and that Filia and Milgasia are still stying to find the other half. Tatsuko said that they had seen him with Sylphiel in the garden. Amelia found him easily, concidering the garden was her main hangout. She told him to wait for her in the library since Lina and Tatsuko were there anyway. Now she just needed to find Zelgadiss.

"There it is!" She exclaimed finaly seeing his door. She went over to it and knocked. A few minutes later Zelgadiss opened he door. He looked at her and smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" He asked to no one in particular. Amelia giggled.

"Mother want's to meet you all. I have to take you to see her. Lina Gourry and Tatsuko are in the library and...I forgot about Luna!"

"Luna's wherever Filia and Xellos are." Zelgadiss told her. That made Amelia go pale.

"Filia and Xellos...? Does she know what happens when you're with those two? Alone?" She asked.

"Something really bad I'm guessing?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Worse than bad!" Amelia exclaimed, "No one goes in the same room as them if they're alone together. Only Milgasia is brave enough to do that!" Zelgadiss laughed.

"Don't worry, Luna can handle herself. She had to live with Lina since they since Lina was ten. Their parents died in a car accident." He said.

"Oh. I didn't know that." Amelia said quietly.

"Not many people do. Only her trusted friends. I guess she conciders me one, but I think she would have told you in time." Zelgadiss told her. Amelia nodded then looked back up at Zelgadiss.

"But for now we better find her so we can go to see Mother." She said. Zelgadiss nodded and followed her. They walked in silence for a while before Zelgadiss spoke up.

"Do you think I could borrow a guitar while I'm here?" He asked. Amelia looked over at him.

"Sure you can but why?" She asked.

"I play everynight before I go to bed. Habit." Zelgadiss responded simply. Amelia giggled then looked up at him.

"Only if I can caome and listen." She responded.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked in shock. He stared blankly at Amelia. She smiled at him.

"The night I came and listened to you play, I really liked it. I want to hear more, that's all." She said. Zelgadiss looked at her then sighed.

"Alright then." He muttered. Amelia squealed with delight and jumped at him to give him a hug and ended up knocking him over. Then the real shocker that neither of them expected. With the fall, Amelia landed ontop of Zelgadiss, and ended up kissing him. She lay there for a moment in shock before shooting back up and staring down at him, a huge blush across her face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She exclaimed. Zelgadiss looked at her, a small blush across his face then he pushed her off of him.

"Just forget about it." He muttered, "It didn't happen." He stood up and Amelia followed his example.

"R-Right." She whispered, "How about we go find Luna now!" She said trying to change the subject. Zelgadiss looked to the side.

"Whatever." He muttered. Amelia frowned. _He's being gloomy again..._ She thought then just started walking with Zel behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia opened the door to Princess Kaguya's room. Behind her were the rest of the Slayers gang. Amelia peeked in.

"Mother, I brought them like you asked." She said quietly.

"Bring them in." Kaguya responded. Amelia nodded and told them to go in, and then she came in herself. Lina looked down at Kaguya who was just sitting up in her bed. Kaguya had long black hair, the length wasn't figured out concidering the circumstances. She had dark eyes that almost looked black but still shone with happiness, and a pale looking face. All in all, she was one of the most beautifull women any of them had ever seen. Lina sucked in a breath a the sight of her. Kaguya looked at them then gave a laugh that rang like bells on christmas.

"No need to be shy, come sit down," She told them then turned to Amelia, "Can you go ask one of the maids to bring us down some cake and tea?" Amelia smiled.

"Sure! Be back in a giffy!" She called out then left the room. Soon after the cake and tea was brought down and they all sat down and was eating.

"So, we have The reincarnation of Yurikawa, The Dragon princess Tatsuko and her connection to the outside world."

"I'm not a connection." Lina muttered Making Tatsuko laugh. Kaguya gave a small laugh too and then continued on to Zelgadiss.

"A decendant of the Silver Fox. That's a rare one, and Ceiphieds reincarnation." Luna smiled.

"I still find this little party to be rather amusing." She said.

"Why's that?" Kaguya asked.

"Well, Lina is my little sister, Gourry is her best friend since who knows when, and Zel has been friends with the two since highschool started. I find it quite irronic." Luna told her.

"Yes it is." Kaguya responded. She looked over at Lina and Gourry, "You two don't seem like your friends at the moment though." She said. Lina stiffened.

"I just..." Lina started then sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing."

"It has to be something. You seem really upset." Kaguya said.

"I don't want Gourry to be Yurikawa's reincarnation." Lina muttered. Gourry looked aver at her then gave a small smile.

"Why?" Kaguya asked, "If you don't mind me intruding that is."

"I do mind!" Lina snapped, earning a slap over the head from both Luna and Tatsuko.

"You better watch your mouth missy!" Luna snapped. Lina just gave a huff and mumbled a small sorry. Tatsuko sighed then gave a giggled.

"Lina's in love with Gourry." She responded matter of factly. Lina stiffened and a huge blush crossed over her face.

"TATSUKO YOU'RE DEAD!" She screamed. Tatsuko paled then dissapeared before Lina could get ahold of her. Lina stood there breathing heavily before giving out a whine and running out the room. Luna looked over at the door and gave a small sigh.

"This whole things got her...really upset," She muttered, "The last time I saw her like this was when Mom and Dad died."

"Is this about the half reincarnation thing?" Kaguya asked.

"Yeah." Gourry muttered.

"Wait a second Gourry," Zelgadiss cut in, "You knew how Lina felt about you all along?" Gourry looked up at him and smiled.

"Actually, Luna told me when we found out about that Hellmaster person." Gourry said. Zelgadiss sighed.

"I thought that might be the case." He muttered, "You're to much of an idiot to notice things like that."

"No offence but I have to agree with Zelgadiss." Amelia said. Gourry just laughed and shrugged.

"I can usually read Lina like a book, but when it comes to feelings such as love or sadness it's kinda hard." He said, "But these past couple of days it's been pretty easy to realize that something's bugging her."

"Especially since she came home crying with you the otherday." Luna agreed.

"Lina came home crying?" Amelia asked. Luna nodded.

"She wasn't drying strait away but she was really upset, her face said it all. When I told her about Kasuga being here she flipped out and started crying before locking herself in her room." She explained.

"Actually earlier that day, she was crying by the port railing, then she told me to stay by her side. I didn't exactly know what she ment back then but now I do." Gourry said.

"You mean about Lina being in love with you?" Amelia asked. Gourry just looked down.

"You know," Kaguya cut in, "I know who the other half reincarnation is."

"What?" Gourry and Luna asked together. Kaguya just laughed.

"Well, Sylphiel is the one half of Kasuga, but the other half reincarnation is..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lina!" Gourry called out. He ran down the halls of the castle calling out for Lina. He couldn't believe that he didn't even realize before hand who the other half reincarnation is. He knew all along that he loved Lina, but when they arrived at the moon he was torn between Lina and Sylphiel, and he _knew_ Lina loved him, so why didn't he realize it before. Of course, with someone as stupid as he is, it isn't that surprising that he didn't know.

"Lina!" He called out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think we will find Lina?" Amelia asked Zelgadiss who was walking next to him. Zelgadiss shrugged.

"Who know, "He said, "This castle is so huge it's easy to get lost." Amelia laughed.

"Yeah it is. Even I get lost in it and I live here." She said. Zelgadiss chuckled and then looked over at Amelia who didn't notice him looking at her. She was paying attention to the path infront of them. His gaze moved down to her lips and he could help remembering the kiss. He knew it was an accident but he could help remembering the feeling of her lips over his. They were so soft and sweet, almost like silk. Amelia looked over at him, realizing that he was looking at her.

"Yes?" She asked taking Zelgadiss by surprise. He jumped back a bit and blushed.

"Oh...well...I mean...I-It's nothing...I just...uuuh.." Amelia started laughing.

"Why are you stuttering?" She laughed.

"Stop laughing!" Zelgadiss snapped. Amelia just laughed even harder.

"I'm sorry! It's just that...It's so out of...character for you!" She carried on laughing, cluching her stomach in the process. Zelgadiss glared down at her before smirking.

"So's this." He whispered before grabbing ahold of her and pinning her against the wall. That stopped Amelia from laughing as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-What are you...doing?" She asked. Zelgadiss smiled.

"This." He whispered before bending down and kissing her lips. Amelia's eye's went wide before slowly closing again and responding to the kiss. This was the second time she had kissed him today and she really liked it.

"What the hell?"

Amelia and Zelgadiss broke apart and looked over at Lina who was looking at them like they had grown antlers and were tap dancing down the street naked. They both turned bright red.

"Was I...interupting you...?" Lina asked.

"NO!" They both said at the same time. Lina looked at them then laughed.

"You two make a cute couple," She said, "Just be glad it was me and not Naga who saw you. She already doesn't like Zelgadiss that much. Trust me."

"Wait a minute...Tatsuko is that you?" Amelia asked. Lina laughed.

"Yeah it's me. I took over Lina for a bit. She need's some time away from everyone." Tatsuko responded in Lina's form.

"Well tell her she's the other half." Amelia told her. Lina eye's...well Tatsuko actually, went wide.

"You mean she's the other half reincarnation." She asked. Zelgadiss nodded.

"Kaguya told us." He responded.

"Well I'll tell Lina when she calms down a bit. If I tell her anything now she'll think I'm playing around with her, which is fun to do mind you." Tatsuko responded.

"Please do." Amelia said.

"I wont tell her about you two either, so don't worry." Tatsuko said.

"Good, because we'll never here the end of it if she knows." Zelgadiss said. Tatsuko laughed then turned around and waved goodbye while running off in the direction of Lina's bedroom. Amelia and Zelgadiss looked over at eachother before looking away.

"I think...I'll head to my room now." Zelgadiss said.

"Yes...You do that." Amelia responded before running off in the other direction. Zelgadiss watched her leave then sighed and walked off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay! I finally got Zel and Amelia to kiss! I've got to get Lina and Gourry to kiss but that wont be for a while. Sorry all you lg fans. You know, I listen to music when I write and right now I'm listening to a jap radio station. Yeah I'm weird. GOT A PROBLEM?

in anycase R&R please


	11. Tanabata and Hellmasters plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

"I'M HER WHAT!" Lina's voice echoed throughout the castle causing Luna and Filia to jump from there spot in the library which was on the other side of the castle from where Lina's room was. 

"Wow." Filia muttered.

"I'm guessing Lina found out. After all, I know that reaction anywhere." Luna said returning to her book ignoring the rest of Lina's screaming fit. I guess you could call it that. She was yelling at Tatsuko as always but she was basically yelling gibberish. Tatsuko had finally told Lina that she was the other half reincarnation and Lina went into fit's.

"Will you calm down!" Tatsuko finaly yelled making Lina go silent strait away. Tatsuko sighed and brushed her bangs back just having them fall right back into her face.

"This is so unbelievable." Lina muttered, "Are you sure this isn't one of your pranks?"

"It's not." Tatsuko said with a laugh, "Kaguya said so herself." Lina sighed and sat down on the bed, her eye's wide and breath shakey.

"That means...that...Gourry likes me...as..well...?" She said her face flustered.

"Aren't you happy?" Tatsuko asked.

"Of course I am!" Lina yelled, "I'm just surprised that's all." Tatsuko smiled and sat down next to Lina.

"But there's still the chance he may choose Sylphiel. His heart is going in two directions." She whispered. Lina frowned and looked down.

"I know, Tatsuko." She said, then she smiled and stood up, "No point being upset over it right!"

"I guess..." Tatsuko muttered.

"It's a chalange!" Lina exclaimed, "And I never back down from chalanges! Gourry will be mine if it's the last thing I do!" Tatsuko smiled. That's the Lina she knew. The one with the strong spirit but an even stronger heart.

"So how exactly do you plan on getting him?" She asked. Lina froze then gave a nervous laugh.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead yet." She muttered. Tatsuko just sighed and shook her head.

"Then start thinkin-" Tatsuko froze and her face paled, "Don't think those thought's you pervert!" Lina just laughed.

"Serves you right dragon!" She teased then ran out of the room.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Tatsuko yelled running after her. Lina just laughed as she ran away form Tatsuko.

* * *

Amelia sat in the garden on a bench overlooking a small pond. She slowly touched her lips with her hand as she thought back to the kiss she and Zelgadiss shared. She smiled and a small blush appeared over her face. 

"I cant believe he did that." She whispered.

"Who did what?" A voice said from behind her. Amelia jumped and looked behind her and saw a girl with waist length black hair in a loose low pony. She wore a long pink kimono with a megenta coloured feathered robe around her arms.

"Oh Tanabata. It's just you." Amelia said with a sigh. Tanabata gave a small laugh and sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you, princess Amelia." She said. Tanabata was a godess who fell inlove with a man down on earth many years ago. She had taking a bath in a lake when the man came and took her feathered robe. Without the robe she couldn't return to heaven and live with her father and the other gods and godess's so she was forced to live with the man on earth.

A couple of years after they were married she fund her robe and returned to heaven leaving a message for her husband, "If you wish to see me again, wove 1000 straw slippers and plant them." Following the instruction of Tanabata he did as he was told and once he did, a bamboo tree grew all the way up into the heavens.

Tanabata's father did not aprove of their relationship and put him through tasks in hope that he will give up. One time he got him to watch the melon feilds for three days and nights. On the third day he grew so thirsty that he reached out to eat a melon. The moment he did the melon burst into water and sepurated the two lovers. They can only meet once a year on July 7th.

"So where you called down here because of my mother?" Amelia asked.

"Yes I was. Also it's almost July 7th so I'm hopping to see my husband again soon." Tanabata responded.

"What's it like to be inlove?" Amelia asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tanabata asked. Amelia just blushed and looked down. Tanabata smiled and leaned closer to Amelia, "Princess you have a crush on someone?" Amelia's blush depeaned but she managed a nod. Tanabata squeeled and clapped her hands.

"So who is it?" She asked.

"Well...um...Have you met any of the worriors from earth?" Amelia asked.

"No not yet, but I know who they are." Tanabata replied.

"Well...It's the Fox Wife desendent. Zelgadiss." Amelia whispered.

"Oooh. Does he like you?" Tanabata asked.

"I-I don't know. He kissed me last night but-" Tanabata squeeled cutting Amelia off.

"The young princess has been kissed." She said.

"But I don't know if it was serious!" Amelia yelled.

"Why not?" Tanabata asked.

"I was teasing him and then he...well...yeah." Amelia whispered blushing deaply. Tanabata laughed and stood up.

"I'm sure thing's will turn out alright in the end. It may be different in my situation, but that's because my husband was a regular human. I'm sure you'll end up with a happy ending." She said then waved goodbye and left. Amelia waved after her then looked over at the lake again just as a fish jumped out of the pond with a splash. Amelia smiled then looked up into the sky. The starry sky that remaind, day or night. _She's right, _She thought, _Everything will turn out okay. And I'm sure it will be the same for Lina and Gourry too._

* * *

Meanwhile in an old star that had died many years ago, Hellmaster Phibrizzo stood overlooking the Moonlight Kingdom and evil smirk spread over his face.

"Looks like we're in need of a battle. After all, all the peices are in place." He said, "Wouldn't you agree Seigram?"

Seigram, a monster with no form but wears a dark robe and a mask. Whatever is under that robe is unknown to everyone. Most people call him Seigram the formless. Next to him was a monster dressed similar to Seigram, but he wore a half mask with an emerald where the eye hole should be. He was known as Gio Gaia.

"I believe you are correct, Lord Helmaster." Seigram responded. After all, who was he to argue with his master.

"What would you like us to do?" Gio Gaia asked. Phibrizzo walked away from them to the other side of the room. They dared not look towards him.

"At the moment, the two dragon girls are playing around. An attack on them would be the last thing they'd expect, but that young princess seems to be caught up in her own personal problems...Tell Kanzel to capture the princess. Gio Gaia, I want you to attack The dragons. Now go!"

"Yes M'lord." They responded at the same time before phasing out to put his plan into action. Whatever that plan was. They mostly never knew what was going through his mind. His servants where bassicaly his pawns, used to put the plan into action, but of course, no one dared defied him.

* * *

Yuppers, things are finally heating up. All the Mazoku's that served Gaav in the anime series shall be serving Hellmaster in this story. Except Valgaav if I add him in.

anyway R&R please


	12. The kiss and The Fight: Enter Gio Gaia

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

Lina and Tatsuko had soon forgotten the reason for chasing around each other and started playing a small game of tag in the garden. When they were out of breath they fell to the ground next to each other. Tatsuko gave out a laugh. 

"Wasn't Amelia out here earlier?" She asked.

"How I am supposed to know?" Lina said with a laugh then looked up at the sky. She sighed, "It's so different here. I haven't seen any birds, let along heard any, and the sky is always dark."

"Yet if you look carefully, you can see the sun." Tatsuko said. Lina looked to the side and spotted the gasy ball of fire.

"Yeah you're right. But yet...it doesn't illuminate the moon like it did on earth. You can feel it's warmth yet you cant see it."

"That's because Kaguya is the light of the moon, remember." Tatsuko said. Lina nodded.

"It's still light here yet it's not that bright. I wounder if it's brighter when Kaguya's well?" She whispered.

"Probably." Tatsuko muttered.

"What are you two girls doing?" Lina and Tatsuko jumped and sat up. They saw Gourry standing over by the bench with a bemused look on his face. Lina blushed and looked away.

"We're comparing." Tatsuko replied.

"Comparing what?" Gourry asked sitting down next to Lina.

"How the earth and moon are different from each other." Lina responded, before falling back down and looking back up, "I like it here. It's peacefull."

"Yeah it is." Gourry agreed.

"But remember it's not going to stay like this for long. Helmaster is going to attack soon." Tatsuko reminded them.

"Meaning we can never rest in ease." Lina sighed.

"So how soon are we talking about?" Gourry asked. Tatsuko shook her head.

"I really don't know, but one thing's for sure, I've been getting these strange vibes lately, like something bad is about to happen." She said.

"Yeah me too." Lina muttered. She changed her gaze from the sky to Gourry. He was looking up and she saw the profile of his face against the sky. She gave a small sigh before sitting up and scootching a bit closer to Gourry. Gourry noticed her move closer to him and looked over at her. She gasped inardly before starting to stutter out a question.

"Gourry...since I'm the...well...I mean...Like how Sylphiel is the other half and...well...do you think..." Gourry smiled and her then placed a hand on her cheak before leaning down and kissing her lips. Lina closed her eye's and leaned into the kiss before Gourry broke it.

"Is that what you want?" He asked. Lina just looked at him wide eyed before blushing slightly and nodding.

"But who are you going to choose?" Lina asked. Gourry frowned and looked back up at the sky.

"Gourry?" Lina whispered leaning closer to him. he didn't respond to her question and just looked down. Lina felt hot tears burn her eyes and she quickly wiped then away.

"You like Sylphiel more don't you?" Lina asked looking down, "It's true isn't it? She...She's better looking, has a good figure, probably alot nicer than I'll ever be. I guess if it's Sylphiel you want then-" She was cut off as Gourry pulled her into and embrace giving her a hard kiss on the lips. Lina gasped slightly before struggling against him. _Let go!_ She begged inwardly, _Please let me go!_

Tatsuko looked at them hearing Lina's plee's. What was she going to do? There was basically nothing she could do. The only other human she could touch was Lina, it was impossible for her to get imbetween the two of them. She saw Lina's struggles start to get more panicky as she started to punch her fists into his cheast to get him to let go but he refused. Finally she gave a scream through the kiss and tears started pouring down her face. Only then did Gourry let go. Lina pulled herself away from him grabbed ahold of Tatsuko's wrist and ran off, not even waiting for an explanation as to what he did.

When they got a far enough distance Lina stopped and started to catch her breath.

"Why did you run away?" Tatsuko asked.

"I don't know." Lina whined, "I was scared!"

"Why did you ask him who he was going to choose if you didn't want to know?" Tatsuko snapped.

"How'd you...?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? We're one in the same! I know you're thought's, feeling, everything! I know you don't want to know who he's going to choose!" Tatsuko yelled. Lina didn't respond, she just kept her gaze to the ground. Tatsuko sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lina...look I'm sorry, but..."

"It's not your fault!" Lina yelled, "I'm at fault here! I stupidly asked knowing that I would get hurt!" Tatsuko sighed. Just then her face hardened as she felt a dark presence loom over them. Lina felt it too and stopped her whining to look up. Flaoting up there was a guy dressed in a long black cloak that covered him from head to toe, and wore a mask that only covered one half of his face, but in place of the eye slot was an emerald.

"Who are you?" Tatsuko demanded. The man gave out a sinister laugh.

"I am a servant of lord hellmaster. My name is Gio Gaia and I have come for your life."

"Talk about lousy lines!" Lina shouted, "Cant you think up something more original than that?"

"Who cares!" Tatsuko snapped.

"I do!" Lina yelled, "Every bad guy, whether it's in a fairytale or real life, uses the same lines! It's so damn annoying!"

"Sorry if I don't fit your expectations, but it doesn't matter." Gio Gaia said before throwing an energy blast at the two of them. Lina and Tatsuko both jumped in opposite directions, missing the attack. Lina rolled over and got two her knees before releasing a spell.

"ELMEKIA LANCE!" She cast send the spell towards Gio Gaia. He simply moved to one side letting the attack fly by him, but Lina wasn't finished yet. Just as the spell was next to him..."Break!" She released the power word and the spell split into multiple different Emekia Lance's manageing to hit him. Gio Gaia let out a grunt of pain but it didn't do much to him. When the spell is broken the affect is split aswell, but gives off pain in all the different places it hits.

"Very clever? But I must know how you know how to do that when you bearly know how to use your powers?" Gio Gaia asked.

"That's none of your business! BLAST ASH!" The multiple different spells came flying right at him from all directions making it near impposible to avoid. The spell hit him full on and he fell to the ground.

"Very impresive indeed." Gio Gaia said standing up.

"I don't need your compliments." Lina snapped. Gio Gaia just smirked under the mask and sent multiple blasts of energy at them both. Tatsuko didn't flinch or make any move to defend. Lina didn't have time to counter for both her and Tatsuko. She just cast a Valus Wall to bloke the attack and stared in horror as the attack moved towards Tatsuko. Tatsuko had her eyes closed and just before the blast hit her, she opened her eyes and they glowed a deep crimson red before a light surounded her.

Lina gasped in amazement. Tatsuko had changed into the dragon she had seen when she and Tatsuko first came in connection with eachother, and managed to block the attack at the same time, vaporizing them apon contact. This took Gio Gaia by surprise. Lina smirked.

"What you so surprised about Mr Gaia? Didn't you know Tatsuko was a dragon?" She mocked. Gio Gaia made no move to respond. Lina's eyes narrowed, "I will defeat you if it's the last thing I do." She said dangerously.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Gio Gaia asked. Lina smirked. _I haven't tried it yet, but Tatsuko said I have the power...if I can pull off the Dragon Slave I know I can end this._

_"It's to early Lina."_ Tatsuko warned her telepathically, _"You haven't practiced it. You would need something to amplify your power first."_

"NO!" Lina snapped, "I will do it!" She looked up at Gio Gaia and started chanting the spell Tatsuko had told her about.

_"Darkness beyond twighlight, Crimson beyond blood which flows, buried in the flow of time is where you power grows. I pledge myself to concoure all the fows who stand, before the mightly gift bestowed in my unworthy hand. Let the fools he stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses! DRAGON SLAVE!" _

Lina released the gigantic spell towards Gio Gaia destroying him completely. Lina sighed and Tatsuko returned to her human form.

"I wouldn't rest so easily just yet." She said.

"What do you mean?" Lina asked. Tatsuko pointed to the edge of the castle.

"You destroyed part of the castle in the process." She said.

"Huh?" Lina looked over at the castle before lewtting out a shreik, "Luna's gonna kill me!"

"Your fault." Tatsuko muttered before fading away.

* * *

oki-doki here's the next chapter. The next chapter should have somemore comotion in it. This is my first attempt at writing a fight scene so please, no flames okay.

anyway R&R please.


	13. The sword of Light & Tanabata

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

"Lina!" 

Lina looked back in time to see Gourry running up to her before he stopped and stared at the castle.

"What...happened?" He asked. Lina looked at him then turned around and started walking off.

"Lina?" Gourry asked. Lina didn't listen instead she carried on walking. Gourry sighed and ran up to her grabbing her arms and forcing her to look up at him, "Lina will you talk to me please?"

"Why?" Lina snapped, "Why do you care how I feel? If your just gonna play around with my feelings then don't talk to me okay!"

"Lina that's not it!"

"Then what is?" Lina shreiked. Gourry let go of her arms.

"Lina it's not like...I meant to hurt you."

"Really? 'Cause you're doing a good job at it!" Lina snapped. Gourry looked at her then sighed.

"I've known you all my life. We grew up together. At first I thought, I could never love anyone else. That you were going to be the one I chose, but It's changed. I bearly know Sylphiel but..." Gourry trailed off.

"But what...? You said it yourself, You beary know Sylphiel...so...so...SO WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU JUST CHOOSE ME?" Lina yelled. Gourry looked at her then looked down to the ground.

"I...don't know..." Goury whispered.

"No! Don't give me that crap!" Lina snapped before pulling Gourry down for a kiss. Gourry instantly responded and pulled her close, moving mis lips hungrily over hers.

* * *

Amelia walked through the halls of the castle. The ones that were out on the courtyard, so the fresh air blew through the hall and played with her hair. She was enjoying the fresh air when 

**Boom**!

Amelia turned her head towards the explosion.

"Was that a...Dragon Slave!" She yelled to no one in particular. She heard footsteps comming from behind her and turned around expecting it to be Luna or one of the palace guards but it was only Tanabata. She stopped and stared in amazement at the glowing red ball of magic as it started to go down.

"Oh good lord..." She whispered. before grabbing ahold of Amelia and running in the opposite direction.

"Wait Tanabta!" Amelia yelled, "What if it's an attack from Hellmaster?"

"All the better to get you to safety!" Tanabata yelled back, "I'm sure the worriors can handle it themselves!"

_She has a point but..._ Amelia's chain of thought was interupted as Tanabata came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Amelia asked looking down at her. Tanabta hung her head down low.

"Forgive me princess..." She whispered.

"Huh?" Before Amelia could say anything else She let out a sream as she felt someone grab her from behind and lift her into the air.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 

Lina aruptly broke the kiss.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"It sounded like Amelia." Gourry said.

"Let's go." Lina said pulling out of his embrace and running off in the direction of the scream. Gourry followed close behind her, and Tatsuko reappeared running alongside Lina.

_"Don't say anything!"_ Lina queitly snapped to her. Tatsuko just let out a small giggled then looked ahead of them where they found Amelia being held up by someone and Tanabata stnding there not even attempting to help.

"Amelia!" Lina screamed. Amelia struggled under the man's grip.

"Lina...help me.." Amelia managed to say through her struggles. Lina looked at her then looked around. Why was she and the othere the only one out here? Should that explosion have caused some comotion, and what about Amelia screaming? Wait a minute...

"Who the hell are you?" Lina yelled at Tanabata.

"My name's Tanabata, I'm a goddess from heaven."

"Tanabata? As in the one who's robe was stolen by a human man and they got married?" Lina asked.

"Yes." Tanabata responded.

"Why are you doing this?" Lina snaped.

"Because if she doesn't, Lord Helmaster will kill her husband."

"And who are you?" Tatsuko spoke up.

"Aaah yes, the little dragon girl. Why aren't we fiesty. Legend has it that you were the most beautifull gerl in the village. I can see that it was true." The man responed. Tatsuko made a face of disgust.

"Answer the quiestion danm it!" Lina snapped.

"Fine fine, have it your way. My name is Kanzel, a servant for lord Helmaster."

"Helmaster? Two attacks in a row? who does that?" Gourry asked. Lina graoned.

"The bad guy dufos!" She snapped.

"Oh." Was Gourry's response. Lina sighed and turned back over at Kanzel and Tanabata. She couldn't exactly attack Kanzel without hurting Amelia. She cursed quietly to herself as she realized that there wasn't exactly anything she could do to stop him. Tatsuko senced her anger and moved over to her, touching her shoulder. Lina looked aver at her and Tatsuko pointed over at Gourry's sword. Lina looked over at Tatsuko in confusion.

_"He has a special sword danm it!"_ Tatsuko snapped inwardly at Lina.

"huh?" Lina looked over at the sword. Then turned back when Kanzel started laughing.

"Someting the matter? Are you afraid to attack?" He mocked. Lina growled and started collecting magical energy in her hands when tatsuko stopped her.

"Don't let you anger get the better of you. Remember, he has Amelia and could easily use her as a shield." She whispered then turned her head in Gourry's direction, "Gourry, use your sword!"

"Wha..?"

"Just use it danm it! You know how don't you!" Tatsuko snapped. Gourry nodded then placed a hand on the hilt.

"You're scarier than Lina when she's mad you know..." He muttered before Unsheathing the sword. Kanzel's smile left his face as he stared down at the sword, a small hint of fear in his eyes before he put a nutral mask back on his face.

"What the hell?" Lina yelled, "It's just a bloody hilt!" Amelia stared down at the sword in wounder at the sword, before a small smile spread accros her lips.

"Lina! Tatsuko! Go get Zelgadiss! We can win this ye-ahg!" Before she could finish her sentece Kanzel tightened his grip on her neck.

"Amelia!" Lina cried out.

"Lina let's go!" Tatsuko yelled grabbing ahold of Lina Lina and pulling her away from the battle.

"No! What about Amelia?" Lina shreiked. Trying to pull out of Tatsuko's grip but she only held tighter.

"Don't worry about her. We have to get Zelgadiss and Luna. Gourry will be fine. He has the sword of light after all."

"The sword of light?"

"Yeah. They say that long before Kaguya was born the queen from about two generations ago was a powerfull sorcerous who created a sword from the light of the moon! The sword somons the light from the will power of the holder. But the sword was said to be destroyed. At least from what I know."

"How do you know all this?" Lina asked finally getting out of Tatsuko's grip and running beside her.

"I'm a dragon stupid! I've lived for years and know alot." Was Tatsuko's reply. Lina looked at her then back infront. It made sence...sorta. She didn't quite understand it but she had to find Zeladiss and her sister first.

* * *

"You gonna just stand there or use the sword boy?" Kanzel said. Gourry just glared down at him and sommoned the light to the sword. Amelia managed a small smile but she was struggling to get out of Kanzel's grip. Kanzel smirked.

"That's more like it." He said before sending out a blast of energy at Gourry. Gourry swung the sword at it, making it dissapear.

"The sword as as powerfull as the legend says." Tanabata whispered, "If I want to see my husband again...I must stop him." Tanabata pulled what seemed to be a hair pin out of her hair and ran out towards Gourry. Gourry noticed this and stepped back avoiding her swinges but still managed to get nicked on the cheak.

"A blade?" Gourry asked jumping off to the side as blood trickled down his face from the cut. Tanabata smirked.

"You're not as dimwitted as they say." She said.

"Not at swords anyway. Everything else I'm hopeless." Gourry said with a wry smile. Amelia watched the scene bellow. She had had quite enough watching this and not being able to help. She managed to free one of her arms and before Kanzel could react she lifted her hand up to his face.

"Elmekia Lance!" She cast getting him right in the face. Kanzel gave a scream and let go of Amelia strait away. Amelia dropped down and ran over to Gourry. Tanabata turned around in surprise.

"VAL FLARE!" Amelia cast the spell out before Tanabta could react. The spell went right through her and she fell down to the ground.

"No...Darling..."

* * *

agh! This chapter sucked! it sucked it sucked it sucked! Why can't I get the right feel for fighting scenes! anyway...

Val Flare: At first glance it looks like an enlarged Flare Arrow, but upon contact it causes a tremendous explosion and deals a tremendous amount of damage. It can be used against living beings, and also to open holes in ceilings. Care is needed when casting this spell in a wooden building because the building could catch on fire.

I don't know how many people know of this spell (I know I didn't) So here's what it is. I found it on this slayers website. it so cool.

anyway R&R please.


	14. Just random chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

Lina and Tatsuko ran through the halls heading strait for the library. That's where Luna and Filia where right? They weren't really sure but better safe than sorry right? Lina burst into th room, the door making a load crash as it banged agaist the wall behind it. She stood there breathing heavily before noticing Filia and Luna sitting at one of the desks with their faces, litterally in a book. They seemed to have past out, but there was someone else in the room too. 

"Xellos?" Lina asked. Xellos looked up at her and smiled.

"Ah, Miss Lina, I didn't hear you come in." He said.

"What are you? Deaf?!" Tatsuko asked completly in shock that he didn't here Lina come in with the entrance she just made.

"I'm kidding. I heard you, but I suppose now is no time to be playing games, ne?" He said. Lina and Tatsuko sighed and walked over to the table.

"So what's wrong with them?" Lina asked.

"It appears someone put a spell on the entire castle. Anyone in it would simply fall asleep." Xellos explained.

"Uh...right. So how come you're still awake?" Tatsuko asked with a little bit of a snobbish attitude.

"Well I was in town when I saw a Dragon Slave go off. Great job by the way Miss Lina." Xellos said.

"I don't need your praise right now. How do we wake them up? What kind of spell is it? I don't think I can handle something like Flow Break." Lina said before poking Luna on the cheak. she giggled, "This is fun. Maybe we can keep her like this."

"Lina!" Tatsuko snapped.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry." Lina muttered. Xellos gave a small laugh.

"I have no idea what sort of spell they're under. If any, it's probably something that will only go away when the enamy is out of the area or if the person who cast the spell were to die. That's just a guess anyway. I really don't know." He told them.

"Oh that's just great!" Lina snapped.

"It's just and ordinary sleep spell." Tatsuko said.

"Huh?" Xellos and Lina asked together.

"It's just an ordinary sleep spell," Tatsuko repeated, "It's just been ampified to a great extent."

"So if I can use the reversal, they'll wake up?" Lina asked.

"Or you could just let them sleep so you don't have to go through the punishment of blowing up half the castle wall...Oh my goodness!" Tatsuko started to freak out.

"Tat? Hey Tatsuko what's wrong?" Lina asked.

"Princess Kaguya! What if this is just a deversion?" Tatuko asked.

"Oh no need to worry about that!" Xellos said cheerfully.

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?" Lina and Tatsuko yelled at the same time.

"Phibrizzo said that we have till the last full moon of next month, then we have that long to wait. I doubt he would go against his word." Xellos said.

"Oh? And how exactly would you know that?" Lina asked.

"Well you see, I am a Mazoku myself. We may be evil creatures but we atleast have our own pride." Xellos said, then added, "Though there are times when things will get desperate and then we turn against our pride."

"You're a WHAT?!" Tatsuko screamed.

"Um...I don't mean to sound stupid but what exactly is a Mazoku?" Lina asked.

"It's hard to explain." Tatsuko muttered, _I'll tell you later okay._ She said to Lina tellapathically. Lina just sighed.

"Whatever." She muttered, "But still, we need to wake them up then go get Zelgadiss. he was in the castle at the time after all."

"We should go ther first." Tatsuko said turning towards Lina. They nodded to each other before running out.

* * *

Amelia and Gourry watched Tanabata fall to the ground after Amelia's attack. 

"No...Darling..." Tanabata's words rang through Amelia's head as she watched her hit the ground, blood pooling out around her. Amelia looked at her then looked away. Gourry walked over to Tanabata, watching her breathing come in short gasps. She looked up, her eyes showing no emotion.

"Why...? Why does this happen...to me?" She asked, "Why doesn't anything...work out the way...I want it to...?" That was the last thing out of her mouth before she stoped breathing. Amelia didn't look over at her, but a small, sympathetic laugh escaped her lips.

"Who know's," She whispered, "I guess happy endings...just weren't ment for you..."

"Amelia?" Gourry looked up at her. That was the last thing he'd expect her to say, but then he noticed a small tear fall down her cheak.

"How touching." Kanzel's voice broke through the silence, "To bad for her. She was going to die anyway. Just like her husband." Amelia growled and looked up at him, her eyes blazing with fury.

"You monster!" She growled, "How dare you toy with another persons heart!"

"It wasn't my doing, only Lord Helmasters." Kanzel replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Are you saying that you tricked her?" Gourry asked, "That her husband was already dead!?"

"You catch on quickly." Kanzel replied.

"That's just plain dirty!" Gourry snapped.

"What do you expect!" Amelia yelled. Gourry looked over at her, to see her crying. Her fists were clenched tightly and her whole body was shaking with anger, "I wont ever...LET A MONSTER LIKE YOURSELF LIVE ANOTHER DAY!" She ran towards him, a spell already ready to go in her hand.

"RA TILT!"

* * *

"Damnit!" Lina cursed under her breath, "This place is like a maze." 

"What do you expect?" Tatsuko asked as they turned another corner, "The goddess of the moon lives here."

"There it is! Zel's room!" Lina cried out ignoring Tatsuko completly. Tatsuko sighed and just followed Lina. They stopped at the door and Lina tried to open the door.

"It wont budge!" She cried out in frustration.

"Then blast it open!"Tatsuko snapped.

"Whatever you say..." Lina said warily before casting her spell, "DAM BRASS!" The spell blasted the door apart revieling Zelgadiss lying face down on the ground. Lina ran over to him and bent down.

"You know I'm not even gonna try and wake him up with a counter spell. Let's do this instead. AQUA CREATE!"The moment she said it water appeared out of nowhere and soked Zelgadiss. He woke up with a start and looked around in a daze.

"Mornin' Zelly-boy." Lina said with a teased.

"Huh? WHAAAAT!" Zelgadiss yelled when he realized he was soked.

"Don't look at me. It was Lina's idea." Tatsuko said turning her head off to the side.

"Lina!" Zelgadiss growled while glaring at her. Lina laughed nervously.

"N-Nevermind that Zel. Amelia's in trouble." She said.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked.

"While you were sleeping peacefully, Helmaster's goones attacked us and yeah, Amelia's caught in the middle of it being used as a shield."

"Then why the hell aren't you helping her?!" Zelgadiss shreiked grabbing ahold of Lina's coller pulling her closer to him.

"Gourry's there!" Lina snapped pulling away from him, "And I don't know how long he's gonna last."

"Then let's go!" Zelgadiss yelled running out the room. Lina watched him go then turned to Tatsuko.

"Think he likes her?" She asked.

"Hai.." Tatsuko replied rather bord. Lina shrugged and got up before running out with Tatsuko not far behnd her.

* * *

"RA TILT!" 

Amelia sent her spell flying directly at Kanzel. He gave a surprised yelp but couldn't get out of the way in time and the spell hit him full on. Amelia watched with satifaction as her spell exploded around him, enveloping him in blue flames.

"That was easy..." Gourry muttered.

"I don't think so."

"HUH?" Amelia and Gourry looked over at the flames and watched in horror as the shattered and Kanzel stood there unharmed.

"Uh oh..." Amelia muttered taking a few steps back towards Gourry.

"Your spell was powerfull, but it wasn't good enough to kill me." Kanzel said with a smirk.

"Then how about this." Came a new voice, "Laguna Blast!" Panick flashed across Kanzels face before he quickly dissapeared before the spell hit him. Amelia's eyes widened and grabbed Gourry pulling him out of the way as the spell hit Tanabata's dead body, inahilating it completly.

"Lina!" Amelia snapped looking over at the group that just walked in, "You could have killed us!"

"What...was that?" Gourry asked looking down at Tanabata's remains.

"The Laguna Blast calls apon the power of Helmaster Phibrizzo. I doubt it would really do much harm to Kanzel but it doesn't look like he was going to risk it." Amelia explained.

"That's why I used it." Lina explained walking over to them.

"You okay Amelia?" Zelgadiss asked kneeling down next to her. Amelia smiled and nodded.

"Save the fluff for later. Kanzel's still here." Tatsuko said interupting the two. They all looked towards the sky spotting Kanzel floating there.

_Using Lord Hellmaster's spell like that...she's no ordinary worrior that's for sure._ He thought.

_"Correct."_ Hellmasters voice rang through his head, _"That is why you must leave."_

_What!?_ Kanzel asked.

_"You'll face her another time. I would like to know what else she's capable of."_ Hellmaster said.

_As you wish_ Kanzel said then looked down at them.

"It appears I must retreat for the time being. But don't think this is the last you'll ever see of me." He said before phasing out. Lina stood there looking up at him.

_I'll be waiting kanzel. And next time, I'll battle you face to face._ She thought before turning to Amelia.

"Let's go inside and see if the others have woken up yet." She said.

"A sleep spell?" Amelia asked. Lina nodded then turnd to walk inside. Gourry looked at her before following and walking up beside. Tatsuko just shrugged and dissappeared. Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at eachother.

"Shall we go?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Let's shall." Amelia responded before grabbing ahold of Zelgadiss' hand and pulling him into the castle.

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update. Things are hecktic at home since we're moving. And I don't mean to a new house I mean to a new province. We've been working none stop for two weeks so my updates aren't going to be as often anymore. Anyway I won't be moving untill the summer at the latest so, I'm good. I'm just curious as to how I've been able to survive with hardly any computor time. oh well, such is the mysteries of life.

Anyway R&R please


	15. Magical lessons: Wards

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

"Come on! It was an accident!" Lina whined. Luna stood over her, her face red with anger. After Kanzel had left the castle woke up, following which Lina got stuck in a room with a ver pissed of Luna, Filia, and Milgasia. All three upset over the portion of the castle that was blown apart by Lina's spell. 

"How can blowing up part of the castle be an accident!" Luna snapped.

"It'll take forever to patch it up!" Filia yelled.

"It was my first time using the Dragon Slave!" Lina yelled back. The room went silent. Lina looked at them confused as they stared at her.

"Did you say...Dragon Slave?" Milgasia asked being the first to brake the silence. Lina nodded.

"But...no one has used that spell in ages." Filia marvelled, "How can you, a novice in the ways of magic, know how to use it?"

"Tatsuko...told me about it." Lina stuttered.

"When?" Luna asked. Lina started fiddling with her fingers.

"When...I first sow Sylphiel...I went to the library and started reading through books and came accross one about the Dragon Slave...Laguna Blast...Giga Slave-"

"Don't use that one!" Milgasia cut in.

"Which one?" Lina asked.

"The Giga Slave." Filia responded.

"Why? What's wrong with it? It's pretty powerfull...more than the Dragon Slave." Lina asked.

"That's exactly why Lina." Luna said. Lina looked at her confused. Luna sighed, "This conversation is over. Just don't use that spell, understand." Luna said. Lina looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"I understand." She said, "But I want to know if the Ragna Blade is all right? It come's from the same source after all." They all just stared at her in shock. Filia smiled a little then nodded.

"You'd need some sort of amplifier though. That's a very powerfull spell." She said.

"Yeah I know." Lina muttered, then left the room.

_You could have helped me you know!_ She snapped silently to Tatsuko. Tatsuko just laughed.

_"It was your mess. Why should I get involved?"_ She asked. Lina didn't answer, instead she mumbled something under her breath.

"What was that?" Tatuko asked appearing beside her.

"None of your buiseness." Lina muttered. Tatsuko sighed and just carried on walking next to her in silence.

"I wounder why you need amplyfiers for the Ragna Blade?" Lina muttered.

"It's a pretty powerfull spell Lina." Tatsuko said.

"I guess so...but I already know the chant." Lina muttered. Tatsuko just shrugged.

"You sound like a little kid." She said.

"Oh shut up!" Lina responded playfully.

* * *

Watching from a distance, unknown to the girls, Xellos watched from afar, a smile plying onto his lips. 

"Yes...You are an interesting one, Lina Inverse. Most Interesting indeed." He said before vanishing.

* * *

The next day went by pretty quickly...well, for most of them anyway. Builders had started to rebuild the side of the castle where Lna had blown it away and Luna had called them all into the library. That's when the day started to go by slowly for some of them. 

"Hey Luna, what's up?" Lina asked when they arrived in the library.

"You brought up an interesting fact yesturday. I figured you seem to be the only one who's done some research into their powers. Zelgadiss, you syill need to learn them, Gourry need's to figure out how to use the sword of light to its full capacity." Luna said with a smile.

"I see." Zelgadiss said, "That's all good and well, but shouldn't we be allowed to look up what we want freely?" Luna shook her head.

"Lina apparently was doing some magic research a couple of day's ago and came across a spell that...well it's very dangerous and no one is allowed to use it. Lina didn't know that untill yesturday." She explained.

"Oh yeah. Just bring me into the subject." Lina muttered.

"Anyway, you also need to know about the Mazoku's, Ryuzoku's and other types of clans, magical items, magical hystory, all different things. You can't just go blindly throwing spells aroung that you don't even know where it's comming from. Each spell comes from a different sorce." Luna explained.

"Well I'm already confused, and have apsolutly no idea what you're talking about." Gourry said.

"That's okay. You won't be needing to learn this stuff anyway. You just need to learn more about the sword of light." Luna said.

"Umm...okay." Gourry muttered.

"Great! He get's the easy stuff and we're stuck learning magical history and what-not." Lina muttered.

"It could be interesting." Zelgadiss said.

"I guess but it's so annoying. Do you understand different types of wards?" Lina snapped.

"What?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Exactly! It's some seriously complicated stuff. I know very lilttle about it." Lina said.

"And exactly how do you know about wards?" Luna asked making Lina jump.

"I uhhh well...a couple of years ago I got ahold of one of your books and it talked about how hexagrams and pentagrams act as different kinds of wards...or something like that." Lina stuttered.

"Do you know what each type of wards represents?" Luna asked. Lina stood there for a moment in thought.

"I think a hexagram is a ward that represents imbalace, so it strengthens black magic?" Lina asked.

"Go on." Luna said.

"And a pentagram is for balance so black magic is weakend while white magic is strengthend?" Lina asked again.

"Do you know why?" Luna asked.

"No. The book was kinda confusing so I kinda gave up after learning all that." Lina said nervously. Luna laughed.

"It's because white magic draws apon the balance of the world while Black magic draws apon imbalance. Get it?" Luna asked. Lina nodded.

"And a banashiment Pentagram is when all ofensive spells are diminished Completley?" Lina asked.

"Exactly. You catch on quickly." Luna said. Lina just gave a nervous laugh.

"I guess it is importmant to know some of this stuff." Zelgadiss said.

"So you ready to learn?" Luna asked. Lina and Zegadiss looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Luna and nodding. Luna smiled and led them to one of the table and pulled out some books on the different types of magic, Lina went strait for the black magic while Zelgadiss simply grabbed one of the books not really sure what he waned to learn about, or which type of magic he wanted to learn more in.

* * *

Wards are so easy when you're used to them but explaining them is so complicated! I had to go back to volume four of the novels to remember which ward was for which. lol. This ois starting to confuse me a bit. Just a little.

anyway R&R please.


	16. Sylphiel and Lina's silent agreement

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

* * *

Xellos watched from the upmost window of the library where nobody could spot him. He hid his aura so well that not even Filia or Milgasia could pick up on the fact that he was there. He watched Lina and Zelgadiss talk amoung themselves about the differnt types of magic, noticing Zelgadiss start to get more interested into the shamanistic, pulling Lina into wanting to know a bit more about it. He smiled to himself before phasing out. 

He reappeared in a lage round room. Tapastries hung over the walls and only a single chair was in the room. Xellos walked forward and bent down on his knees offering a small bow to the person in it.

"So. Is she as powerfull as I thought?" A women asked from her place in the chair.

"Perhaps even more." Xellos responded.

"Was she the one who just recently cast the Dragon Slave?" She asked.

"She was. I wouldn't be surprised if she could cast Laguna blade as well." Xelloss responded. The women was silent for a moment, taking a drag on her cigerette before releasing it.

"I want you to give them to her." She said. Xellos's eyes shot open in suprise.

"The Demon Blood Talismins?!" He asked.

"Are you in any position to argue with me, Xellos?"

"No Mistress. Forgive my rudeness." Xellos said with a small bow. His mistress smiled down at him.

"Good. You may leave now." She said. Xellos bowed once more before standing up and walking over to a table near the edge of the room. Picking up the box that was atop of it he phased out of the room. His mistress took another long drag on her cigerette after he left and smiled to herself.

"Like you, my son, I too have my own agenda. You'll learn soon enough what that girl is important for." She said to no one in particular.

* * *

It was lunch time and the slayers group, Naga included, were sitting outside in the courtyard haveing a, surpringly, peacefull lunch. 

"So you found an interest in shamanisim, Zel?" Amelia asked.

"It's pretty interesting." Zelgadiss responded with a nod. Lina leaned back into her seat with a sigh and looked up at the sky.

"We had to go find some books about Mazoku's first, especially after we found out about the Ra-Tilt. Is it really as powerfull as the Dragon Slave?" She asked.

"Most people believe so anyway. There's no definant proof though." Amelia responded.

"Huh." Was Lina's response, "Well I'm surprised that Xellos is a Mazoku. Those creatures sound just plain evil."

"Well You've noticed that Mr Milgasia and Miss Filia don't trust him very much." Amelia said.

"Well they are Golden Dragons. What do you expect?" Lina said, matter-of-factly.

"When did you figure that out!?" Amelia asked in shock.

"Uhh...I honestly don't know." Lina said. And her face proved it. It showed nothing but confusion.

"Did Tatsuko tell you?" Naga asked.

"Did someone call me?" Tatsuko yelled from her spot by the lake.

"No Tat!" Lina called back. Tatsuko shrugged and turned her attention back to the water, letting her feat splash around with the fish nipping at her toes when she kept her feat still.

"I'll take that as a no." Naga said.

"Maybe you're just learning as you go." Amelia suggested. Lina smiply shrugged.

"What about you Gourry?" Zelgadiss asked.

"Huh? What about me?" Gourry asked comming our of his dream world.

"What did you learn? About the Sword of Light?" Lina asked through clenched teath.

"Oh that?" Gourry asked, "Well I dunno. Lotsa stuff...but I can't really remember."

"Whaaaaat!?" Lina asked in complete shock.

"Umm, is that a problem?" Gourry asked.

"Gourry!" Lina snapped. Zelgadiss put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Lina. He probably didn't pay much attention to the history portion but he more than likely payed attention when he was being taught how to use the sword." Zelgadiss said then turned to Gourry, "Right?" He asked Gourry nodded. Lina gave a small huff then stopped what she was doing noticing someone in the sun house on the other side of the garden. She stood up.

"I'll be right back." She said leaving the area. Tatsuko saw her walk by then quickly got up and ran after her, "Tatsuko can you dissappear for a bit? I need to do this myself." Tatsuko looked at her then noticed where she was heading. She gave a small nod then dissappeared. Lina wakled into the sun house and nocked slitely on the door. Sylphiel jumped then looked over at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Lina gave a small smile.

"I wanted to talk with you for a bit, Sylphiel. My name's Lina."

"Miss Lina? How do you do?" Sylphiel asked politely. Lina walked over to her and sat on the chair across from her.

"I'm good. What about you?" Lina asked.

"I'm fine. What is it you want to talk to me about, Miss Lina?" Sylphiel asked.

"Gourry." Lina said simply. Sylphiel looked a little shocked at the mention of his name.

"What...about him?" She asked.

"I understand you're the half reincarnation of Kasuga," Lina said. Sylphiel nodded and Lina continued, "Well so am I." Sylphiel gave a small gasp.

"I...I see," She said, "So you're her." Lina nodded.

"I don't want to sound threatenting, but I'm not letting go of Gourry no matter what. I've known him my whole life and I wont let him be taken away from me, got it." Lina said, narrowing her eyes at her. Sylphiel sat there, unmoving, before a small smile played accross her face.

"Neither will I." She said.

"So we have an agreement?" Lina asked.

"Who will Gourry-sama choose? The Answer is enevitable, but niether of us know what it is." Sylphiel stated.

"And whoever get's him, the other will back down peacefully?" Lina asked.

"Agreed." Sylphiel responded with a nod.

"Good." Lina said getting up, "And on that note, I'll be seeing you again." With that Lina left the sun house. Halfway back to where the others were Xellos appeared in front of her. Lina jumped back and gave a yelp of surprise.

"Excelently done Lina!" Xellos said, "You didn't even blow her up! I must say that was some extreme self controll."

"What are you talking about!?" Lina snapped, "I wasn't even that mad at her! And what do you mean 'blow her up.'? I'm not that bad!"

"Well not from what I've seen!" Xellos responded, "You have a great temper."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Lina asked flatly.

"As a matter of fact, Yes!" Xellos said in a sing-song voice.

"Right. Well nice talking to you, buddy, but I gotta go." Lina said starting to walk past him.

"Well then I'll have to give you these magical amplifiers some other time then." Xellos said. Lina stopped in her tracks and turned around to look back at him.

"Magical...ampli..fiers..?" Lina asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh! Now she's interested." Xellos said playfully.

"Okay what's the catch?" Lina asked, "Or are you seriously giving those to me for free." Lina asked.

"Well nothing I can think of at the moment. But when the time comes..." Xellos opened one eye and looked over at her.

"I see..." Lina mumbled getting at where he was heading, "This has something to do with Hellmaster, doesn't it?"

"Precisely." Xellos said, "So will you accept?" Lina stood there for a moment then nodded.

"I accept." She said. Xellos nodded then took the box out of his cape and handed it to her.

"They each have a specific spot. One on either wrist, one on your belt, and one on your neck, like a necklace." Xellos explained as Lina took them out. She slipped them on to there apropriate places then turned back to Xellos.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"When Amplifieing a spell, you position them across your cheast and say the chant." Xellos explained.

"And the chant is...?" Lina asked getting a little impatient.

"Lord of darkness and the four world, grant me all the power you posses." Xellos quoted. Lina nodded, repeating the chant in her head acouple of times, memorizing it. Then Something hit her.

"Lord of Darkness and the four world? Who's that?" She asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Xellos said before dissapearing. Lina stood there for a moment staring at the spot where he had just been.

"Well, that was...unusual." She muttereed then turned around and headed back to the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the chamber under the castle where Zelas resided. She had been watching the whole scene through a major vision spell, allowing her the ability to see what was happening but not having them see her like the normal version of a vision spell usually worked. She smiled inwardly and took a sip of her wine before lighting a new cigerette.

"Good Xellos. She'll soon learn everything of who she is, but in time. The Lord of Darkness awaits you."

* * *

This is going from one thing to the next. My mind works in such mysterious ways...sometimes I wounder if There's a connection between myself and Phibby. We both have ways that no one can really understand, though mine are more humane. lol.

Okay so we got Zelas-sama into the picture, some Lina and Sylphiel interaction, and some sillyness with the gang. Ever wounder how many cigerettes Zelas smokes a day? I think this is one of my first fics where ther characters are, more or less, in character. lol

anyway R&R if you want more.


	17. Mooncheese, kisses, and a girls day out

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

The day's went by smoothly afterwards. Lina practiced in secret with the new talismans that Xellos had givin her and had almost managed to perfect the Ragna Blade. Almost. Gourry too had gotten better at the Sword of light, managing to harness it's power to almost 100 and Zelgadiss spent alot of time with Amelia. Why? She specialized in shamanism and white magic. He wanted to learn more about shamanism and was learning quickly. Amelia often found him in the library with a new book in his hands. She would usually smile, sit down with him for a bit, then leave. So most of the time she didn't really see him unless he wanted to learn a new spell. Amelia sighed as she sat down on one of the benches. 

_Is there some problem with him wanting to come out of there every once in a while and take a break?_ She thought, then shook her head.

"Hey Amelia!" Lina's voice cut through her thoughts. Amelia looked up and smiled as she saw Lina and Tatsuko walk up to her.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked. Lina sighed and plopped down next to Amelia.

"Nothing really. Just really bored. I don't have anything to do at the moment." She responded.

"Me neither." Amelia said looking up into the sky. Just then an idea come to her, "Wanna go down to earth for a bit?" She asked.

"Say what-?!" Lina and Tatsuko both said at the same time. Amelia just laughed.

"Surely you want to go home for a bit?" Amelia asked, "Just a small visit." Lina's face brightened up at first, then slowly, she looked down.

"No," She said, "It would be better if we stay here. Things have been too quiet these past few day's. We can't let our gaurd down though. We don't know when Helmaster's gonna attack again." Amelia sighed.

"You have a point there." She muttered, "Well how about comming into town with me? I'll show you around and we can get some great snacks?"

"Like what? Moon-cheese?" Lina asked sarcastically.

"Is that a problem?" Amelia asked. Lina nearly jumped right out of her seat.

"There's _moon-cheese_!?" She asked. Amelia nodded and Lina just stared at her with bugg eyes, "...now way."

* * *

"This is DELICIOUS!" Lina yelled out as she continued to chomp down on some more of the moon-cheese at one of the taverns. Amelia and Tatsuko just laughed. 

"It taste's completly different to the stuff you eat on earth. Personaly I didn't like it very much." Amelia said.

"You can say that again." Lina said, "When this is over and we have to go back to earth, remind me to grab some before we leave."

"Is all you can think about food?" Tatsuko asked with a bemused look on her face. Lina looked over at her with a sly grin.

"Food? Yeah, I think of all _kinds_ of _food_." She responded. Tatsuko paled a little but laughed.

"Yeah, like Gourry for instance?" She asked playfully. Lina blushed.

"You didn't have to say it aload!" She snapped. Tatsuko burst into laughter and Amelia giggled a little.

"Look's like your little scheme backfired, huh Lina?" Amelia asked. Lina just groaned. Amelia laughed again then went over and grabbed Lina's hand pulling her up.

"Come on! I'll show you the best sight up here!" She exlaimed.

"Uh...okay." Lina said grabbing the rest of her cheese and followong Amelia with Tatsuko not far behind. Amelia stopped when they got outside the city gates moving just farther away from it before sitting down and pointing up to the night sky. Lina sat down next to her and looked up where she was pointing. She gaped. Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"I've...I've never seen the sky so...clear. So...So many stars." She marvled. Amelia smiled.

"That's not just any night sky Lina, That's the milky-way." She said. Lina looked over at her shock.

"The milky way!?" Lina asked in total shock. Amelia nodded.

"When I was on earth, I couldn't see any of the stars or canstalations...well maybe a few...but still, looking at this sky is far more pretty than the one back on earth." She said.

"You're missing out on one thing though." Tatsuko cut in, her gaze never leaving the sky.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

"The sunset, and sunrise." Lina and Tatsuko said simultaneously. Amelia looked at then for a moment then back out into the sky.

"I wouldn't know." She whispered.

"The sky get's filled with colour." Lina whispered, "Alot of the time it goes a crimson shade, with yellow and orange mixed in."

"Like the northern lights?" Amelia asked. Tatsuko shook her head.

"The Arora changes all different colours, green and blue for example, where as during sunset, you only get the colours red, yellow and orange." She explained. Lina shook her head then looked back up.

"I'm starting to feel a little home sick now." Lina muttered.

"We've only got a few more weeks till the next new moon. Either we take the fight to hellmaster, or he need's to hurry up and attack soon." Tatsuko snapped.

"That's what he'd be expecting us to think." Amelia whispered, "Remember, this is all a game to him." Lina nodded then gasped a little as she felt something pulse through her.

"Lina?" Tatsuko asked. Lina trembled a minute before standing up and running into the city, heading strait for the castle.

"You think something's happening?" Amelia asked getting up and running after her.

"No!" Tatsuko yelled, "It has something to do with Gourry. I can feel it." Lina didn't stop running untill she reached the castle. She pushed through the gates and ran strait for the courtyard, stopping suddenly at the entrence. Tatsuko and Amelia ran strait into her back but Lina didn't even notice them. Her eye's were wide at what she say before her. Amelia looked over and gasped slightly.

Standing there was Sylphiel and Gourry. Only Sylphiel had pulled Gourry down and was kissing his lips. Gourry's face was full of shock and his eye's seemed to be the size of dinner plates they were so wide. Lina made a small sqeek like sound in the back of her throught, alerting them that they had bystanders. Sylphiel pulled back in a jerky sort of fasion before noticing Lina, Amelia, and Tatsuko staring at them. Gourry's eyes, if possible, seemed to grow even wider at the sight of Lina being there.

"L-Lina? I-It's not...It's not what you think." Gourry said, trying his best to stop Lina from exploding, only she never was. She just stood there staring at him, then stared back at Sylphiel. An icey glare crept onto her face.

"I see your game." She whispered, "If this is how you're gonna play, then don't expect me to hold back either." With that, Lina spun around on her heal and headed upstairs. Tatsuko followed her in pursuit while Amelia just stood there watching the two of them leave before turning her attention to Gourry and Sylphiel.

"Miss Sylphiel? Why?" Was all she could muster up to say. Sylphiel looked at her then looked down to the ground.

"We made a deal, Miss Lina and I, and I won't loose to her." Her voice sounded determind yet at the same time sad.

"And Gourry's the prize?!" Amelia shrieked, "He's just a person! How can you do something like this! He has feeling's too you know! I don't think he want's to be used as some prize in your compitition!"

"It's not as simple as you think!" Sylphiel snapped, leaving Gourry and Amelia completly off gaurd.

"I don't want to make a compitition out of this! But he has to choose which one he'll take! Me or Lina! It's his choice! And Miss Lina's being so...so...serious about the whole thing! It's not just his choice anymore, it's ours! And Miss Lina wont give up without a fight, so if that's what she want's then that's what she'll get!" With that, Sylphiel ran out of the courtyard and headed to her bedroom on the other side of the palace. Amelia watched with wide eyes as she left.

"This is...so not like her." She whispered. She heard a chair being pulled out and looked over at Gourry who sat down on it with a groan. She rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

"Why must I choose!" He yelled, "I didn't ask for this!" Amelia sighed and walked over to him, she bent don slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Gourry. It's natural for you to be confused, concidering the circumstances." She whispered.

"But I...I want to choose Lina, I do but I...I just can't! I don't know why, but I can't! Why can't there just be two of me..." He whispered. Amelia looked at him then sighed. What was she supposed to say. There was nothing she could, really. When Lina's not with Gourry, Sylphiel's after his heart, but when she's not, Lina is. She really couldn't understand his predicament, but she wished there was something she could do to help him.

"Do both of them a favor though." She whispered. Gourry looked up at her in confusion.

"What is it." He asked.

"Do not let either of them get you involved enough to go to the final _level_ you understand?" She asked, "Not untill you're sure that's who you want to choose. Because if it happens with Sylphiel, you'll loose Lina completly. And I don't mean she won't talk to you anymore, I mean she'll cease to exist."

"What?" Gourry asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"I know that with Miss Sylpheil, that will happen for sure, but for Lina, she'll be around, but as an empty shell and Tatsuko will be the host of her body untill this mess is over. Then everything returns to normal and Lina will dissapeare." Amelia explained.

"No!" Gourry cried out, jumping out of his seat, "That can't happen! Not to Lina!"

_"I have plans for that child."_ A voice sounded through the air. Amelia and Gourry both jumped pout of surprise.

"Who's there?" Amelia asked.

_"That you needn't worry about. Whether Gourry chooses Lina or Sylphiel doesn't matter. Either way the girl is mine."_ WIth that the voice dissapeared into the night. Amelia let out a breath then ran off.

"Amelia where are you going!?" Gourry cried out after her.

"To find Xellos! I'm sure he'll know who that was!" She yelled back before dissapearing around the corner. Just as she tunred the corner, Luna came around and looked back at her before walking over to Gourry.

"What's with her?" She asked. Gourry looked at her then shook his head.

"It's nothing." He lied. Luna shrugged.

"So what's up with Lina? She seems to be in one of those 'I won't loose to a dirty cheater like you' mode." She asked. Gourry let out a small laugh.

"It's the whole reincarntion thing again. Lina and Sylphiel are at each others throughts. Yet Lina did the same thing before so I don't see what she's so worked up about. Well I do but, you get the picture." He said. Luna laughed. That's Lina alright. Always getting worked up over the silliest things.

"Let me guess, She say Sylphiel kissing you?" She asked. Gourry's eyes widened.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Oh so that is what happened." Luna said raising an eyebrow, "And you and Lina have kissed before?" Gourry blushed slightly then nodded. Luna giggled then walked off.

"You're life is just fulla girls kissin' ya ain't it!?" She yelled over her shoulder. Gourry just sighed. It was true. Even back on earth he ended up having girls show up out of nowhere and kiss him. Of course Lina wouldn't stand for that and ended up yelling at them and chasing them away. He laughed as he remembered all that happening. Even then she was jeleous, and he didn't notice untill now. Of course untill now there wasn't any reason for her to admit anything like that. He shook his head and decided to do what everyone else was doing. Head to their room and get some shut eye.

* * *

Sorry for the long update everyone! I kinda had a small surgery. Honestly, nothing big, just got my wisdom teath removed, then I ended up having two tests and I got sick this weekend, but still got up to finish the chapter...EVEN THOUGH THE BASEMENT ISN'T EXACLT THE IDEAL PLACE TO SPENDYOUR TIME WITH A COLD! I'm okay. really. Okay rather random chapter but whatever.

R&R please, but don't expect updates as often as they used to be. (mumbled) stupid moving...stress.


	18. Return to Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

* * *

Amelia ran through the halls of the castle. After what just happened, The voice appearing out of nowhere, Amelia needed to find Xellos. And she did. She burst through the library making both Filia and Milgasia jump right out of their seats while Xellos sat there calmly and looked up at her. 

"A very dramatic appearance Princess." He said.

"What's the hurry?" Filia asked, pushing a strand of hair back while regaining her composure.

"Mr Xellos, something...something weird just happened, and I want to know if you know what it was, and if you do no secrets!" Amelia said sternly.

"Umm okay. So what happened?" Xellos asked.

"This...this voice appeared out of nowhere when me and Gourry were discusingthe half reincarntation thing. The voice said that Lina was hers...or something like that." Amelia said. Xellos opened his eyes in shock, before closing them and standing up.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that Amelia. It's, what you could say, confidential. Even I'm not allowed to tell you whether I want to or not." He said.

"But why?" Amelia asked.

"Now Amelia, you know the answer to that." Xellos said.

"It's a secret." Amelia said flatly.

"Bingo." With that, Xellos dissapeared before reappearing infront of Zelas. He quickly bent down onto one knee and looked up at his master.

"It appears that The Lord of Darkness is acting sooner than we expected." He said.

"So it seems." Zelas replied. She was sitting on her chair so her back was against the one arm of the chair and her legs over the other, cigerette in hand.

"I wounder why? Amelia was asking about her." Xellos said.

"We aren't authorized to ask her such questions. She alone know's what she's doing, but do not let Amelia know about her, or Lina's fate." Zelas replied.

"Yes, mistress." Xellos said with a small bow before leaving her quaters.

* * *

"How dare she! How dare she! HOW DARE SHE!" 

"Lina calm down already." Tatsuko said with a sigh. Lina had been pacing the room yelling out all sorts of different curses about what just happened with Sylphiel.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Lina snapped at her.

"But you and Gourry've done the same thing. What makes it so different with Sylphiel?" Tatsuko asked.

"That's the thing! She's cuter! She's got the bigger breast and better personality! She's kind and sweet and not violent! THE COMPLETE OPOSITE OF ME! Who's to say Gourry chooses her! It's more likely if you concider all that!" Lina yelled.

"Oh for heavens sake Lina. You have good qualities too." Tatsuko said trying to get her to calm down a bit.

"Oh yeah? Name one?" Lina chalanged.

"Well...You're smart...and..uuh...strong so you wont...uh really be that much of a burden...and..." Tatsuko trailed off as she noticed Lina's glaring eyes, "Look all I'm saying is that there are probably things Gourry see's in you that the rest of us don't."

"Whatever." Lina muttered.

"It's true Lina! If he really loves you he wont care about your looks. He'd have noticed things that you keep hidden deep inside, like the fact that your anger is mostly and excuse to hide how sad you are and that all you really want to do is break down and cry!"

"Quite mocking me!" Lina snapped, "That's not true! I'm short tempered okay! There's no hidden excuse about it!" Even as she said that, her voice was dround in sadness. Tatsuko sighed.

"Fine Lina. But you are one stubborn brat." She said before dissapearing. Lina looked over at her to yell something at her only to find her not there and there connection temporarily cut off. Lina gave off a frustrated growl before throwing her hands in the air.

"I've had it here! I wanna go home!" She shrieked before falling to the ground and crying. She stayed like that for a while before her sobs stopped all together. She looked up over at the door and slowly got up and walked towards it. She opened it slightly and looked around to make sure no one was about before walking out and down to the library. When she reached it she peeked into the room first before entering and closing the door behind, leaning her back against it as she did. She looked around the dark room for a moment before sumoning a light spell and walking over to one of the bookshelves and skimming through it. She pulled back in surprise.

"That strange," She muttered, "It should be right here."

"You mean this?" Lina's eyes widened when she realized that she wasn't alone. She turned around and stared at Xellos who stood there holding the book she was looking for in his hands. Lina gulped slightly knowing full well that Xellos wasn't someone she should pick a fight with.

"May I have that please?" She asked holding out her hand. Xellos opened the book and started flipping through the pages.

"Why would you want this?" He asked, "All it contains are methods to get from here to earth...or the other way around, or is that what you're looking for?" He looked at her, his smile never fading while cracking one eye open. Lina pulled her hand back and glared at him a little. A mixture of surprise and anger on her face.

"Ah so that is the reason." He said. Lina backed away a bit and tried to get Tatsuko but found their connection still cut off. Lina bit her lip slightly before sighing.

"Please Xellos. I just want to go home for a bit to clear my head." She said. Xellos looked at her for a moment before throwing the book at her. When she caught it he waved his hand at her and a light surrounded her. Lina didn't have anytime to react before she found herself back in her basement where she first left to Moonlight Kingdom. She stood there wide eyed before flopping down on the floor. She looked down at herself and noticed she was in her regular clothing that she had on before they left, only she still had the book in her hands and the Demon blood Talismans were still with her. She gulped slightly before walking upstairs into the kitchen and out the window.

"I'm really home." She whispered. She looked out into the black night one last time before going into the living room and lying down on one of the couches before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Luna walked down the halls of the castle quickly going from room to room. _Where is she?_ She thought. It was lunch time and there had been no sign of Lina all day. It wasn't like her to miss a meal let alone two. Luna spotted Zelgadiss and Amelia and quickly ran down to them. 

"Any sign of her?" She asked. Amelia shook her head.

"I've checked everywhere. There's no sign of her." She said.

"She wasn't in the library either." Zelgadiss said. Luna sighed.

"I guess whatever happened yesterday must have really shaken her up more than we thought." She said.

"But where could she have gone where none of us can find her?" Amelia asked.

"Perhaps she went home." Came a new voice. All of them turned around and saw Xellos leaning against a wall behind them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Oh surely you noticed the transporter spell book is gone from the library." Xellos asked.

"What?" All three of them asked at once.

"But..." Luna muttered as she realized what happened. Her eyes were wide before she sighed and closed them, "Fine then." She whispered.

"But if Lina's gone home then what are we gonna do?" Amelia asked.

"I hate to admit it but Lina was more powerfull then the rest of us." Zelgadiss said.

"She'll come to her senses," Luna said, "Let's leave it as a test of her inner strength. Don't tell Gourry though, understand." Amelia and Zelgadiss looked at her for a moment before nodding. Amelia looked up at Zelgadiss then pulled him away.

"C'mon." She whispered. Zelgadiss simply nodded and they walked off together leaving Luna standing there with Xellos. Of course after Amelia and Zelgadiss left Xellos himself decided to dissapear leaving Luna lone.

* * *

From his domain Hellmaster watched all of this with Amusement. He turned his atention over to a screen which showed Lina walking towards her school. Her hair not properly brushed and her clothes ruffled holding her backpack in her hands instead of on her back. A tired expression on her face. Hellmaster smirked as he watched her. Behind him Seigram sat with Kanzeil next to him with another young girl. She had ruby red hair and was wearing a sort of female pirate outfit and white heeled boots. Her name was Mazenda. Hallmaster turned to face them.

"If I remember corectly, she's aquianted with those four talented young girls. The ones who know of this, but cannot act to stop even though they have the power." He said. Mazenda nodded her head, but kept her gaze on the floor.

"Those girls choose to stick together and not let anyone in. I believe one of them has a brother. The one who is descended from Yayoi." She said.

"I would expect nothing less from you, Mazenda. You keep a good eye on them." Hellmaster said walking towards her, "Tell me. Do you know their names yet?" Mazenda nodded and looked up at her master.

"The descendents from Yayoi are Laia and Huey. The other three are Ruuma, Selena, and Marlena," Mazenda explained, "Ruuma is a young sorceress and I believe Selena is a swordswomen, but not very skilled. As for Marlena, I'm still trying to figure it out. It seems her father knows the time has come and wont speak of there power aloud." Halmaster gave a frustrated sigh.

"It seems that will complicate things a little," He said before smiling, "Still would you care to do a little dance with Lina and them. Get rid of her before she decides to return to the moon." Mazenda nodded.

"Yes, M'lord." She said before dissapearing. Hellmsater turned to Kanzeil and Seigram. He sensed Kanzeils frustration about not being able to finish Lina off himself and smiled a little.

"I don't think Mazenda will get the job done. If she doesn't, you will get your turn to face Lina. Both of you." He said. Kanzeil gritted his teath but managed to nod along with Seigram. Whatever he felt was a mystery, even to Helmaster, but he knew he wouldn't dare turn against him. Helmaster turned to face the screen which showed the moon kingdom and smiled.

"We'll attack their once Mazenda get's back." He said but added quietly, _Assuming she does get back. If not, before Inverse returns to the Kingdom._

* * *

Alright people listen up! I know I haven't updated in a while but it wasn't because I moved just yet. I'm loosing computor access on friday because that's when everythings being packed up to leave. I figured I'd right one more chapter before I leave and let you know I haven't givin up on this story.

Anyway some info about Yayoi. Yes it's another Japanese Ledgend but the last one because the only other ones I know are stuff like Momotaro (Little peachling) and something about a monkey and a crab which is more like a moral story and some other rather...unusual ones. Anyway Yayoi was a young girl who worked for a nobleman to help her sick mother. Everyday she would pass by and old tree, and she tended to speak to it. When her contract with the nobleman ended she walked home and got stuck in the rain and stayed underthe tree for shelter. She talked to it again but this time it answered and let her know that in a week or a month, I can't remember, the nobleman was going to cut him down and make a huge ship out of it. When the ship would be ready to launch it wont launch. When that happens the noble will offer a reward to the person who could get the ship to launch. When that time comes Yayoi will have to go to the ship and touch it and sing a lullaby tune "This is Yayoi, launch. This is Yayoi, launch." well that is basically what happened and Yayoi asked for a good docter to help her sick mother as a reward and voila! The end.

It's not the best but it was still cute, in my opinion. I figured since Laia didn't really have any magical or fighting qualities about her this would be good 'cause she seemed to fit into Yayoi nicely. Anyway last chapter for another very long time so R&R please.


	19. Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

_"LINA YOU IDIOT!!"_ Tatsuko snapped. Lina ignored her as she carried on walking to school. Tatsuko hadn't stopped yelling at her since she woke up this morning. Actually Tatsuko had been the one to wake Lina up with a series of curses. Lina hadn't really done much but ignore her the whole time as if she wasn't there. When Lina had got up she simply but on a plain white turtle neck and a pair of blue jeans. She didn't bother brushing her hair properly and left her headband behind. She carried her backpack in her hand instead of on her back and she walked slowly off to school. Why was she going though? Probably to try and get the feel that she was living a normal life, but with Tatsuko's constant yelling she had a hard time with that, so she just pretended like she wasn't there. 

She walked into the school slowly not noticing a girl look over at her with a surprised look. The Laia watched her go into the school by a tree before running off towards the Fountain where her friends were sitting. They looked up at her when she came over and smiled.

"Hey Laia, what's up?" Asked the one girl who's name was Marlena.

"It's Lina. She's back." Laia said. A look of surprise still over her face.

"Hold up! What!?" Ruuma asked.

"But the crisis isn't even over yet. What's she doing back on earth?!" Selena asked.

"I don't know." Laia responded. Marlena sighed and looked over at them.

"It's not like we can do anything. Lina doesn't know about us and isn't supposed to know untill afterwards." She said.

"We decided that! It's not a rule!" Selena snapped.

"Well what do you want to do then?" Marlena asked. The three girls got quiet and Marlena sighed, "See. There really isn't anything we can do. Lina must have a reason though for comming back." The others nodded in agreement. Marlena sighed and sat there for a moment before lighting up.

"Forget what I just said! I wanna meet Tatsuko!" She said jumping up and running off. The others watched her dumbfounded for a moment before running after her.

* * *

Lunch time had arrived and Lina was sitting outside in the garden with her bento-box lunch out infront of her. She had gotten quite a few stares today and a bunch of teachers asking her questions as to where she had been and where the others are. Of course she simply ignored them and left though most girls followed her around demanding to know where Gourry was untill she turned around and snapped at them. That was also how she managed to shut Tatsuko up. At the bigenning of lunch Lina flipped out at her and told her not to say another word or she'd find a way to rid her from her body. That got Tatsuko quiet in no time letting Lina eat in quiet. At least that was the plan. At that moment four girls she knew, but hadn't talked to before came running towards her. Marlena being in the front. 

"There she is! There she is!" She cried out before jumping at them. Lina braced herself for the impact but then looked over in surprise as Marlena glomped Tatsuko. Tatsuko's eyes widened and she got really stiff.

"She's so cool!" Marlena yelled.

"Uh...excuse me?" Lina asked a little shocked by what was going on. Can Marlena see Tatsuko?

"Hi Lina." Marlena said looking up at her and loosening her grip on Tatsuko. Tatsuko took that oportunity to push her away. Marlena looked at her and pouted before looking back up at Lina and smiling. Lina looked down at her still a little confused about what was going on.

"You can...see her?" She asked. Marlena nodded.

"My family has a strange connection with dragons. I can usually see them when other people can't." She explained.

_"And you can touch them too. Oh great."_ Tatsuko muttered, rolling her eyes. Lina and Marlena laughed at this.

"What'd she say?" Laia asked.

"Oh nothing." Lina said waving it off with her hand.

"So...how come you guys know of her?" Lina asked.

"Oh simple, we're connected to this crisis the same way you are." Ruuma said.

"Of course we only help protect the earth." Selena chirped in, "Such is the duty for the weaker worriors."

"Hey!" Marelna yelled in defense. Lina just laughed.

_"You know,"_ Tatsuko said, _"This is the first time I've heard you laugh since Sylphiel kissed Gourry...oops sorry!"_ Lina looked down as a grim expression crossed over her face. Marlena looked at the two in confusion.

"Lina...what's she mean?" She asked.

"What? What did she say?" Laia asked again. Lina got silent and Marlena simply shrugged her shoulders. After a while Lina spoke up.

"Gourry...Gourry is the reincarnation of Yurikawa, you know that, right?" Lina asked. The four of them nodded and Lina continued, "Well Sylphiel and I both share one half of Kasuga's soul...I saw Sylphiel and Gourry kissing and I guess I lost it from there." Tears started to form in Lina's eyes again as she continued, "I can't compete with someone like Sylphiel. She's everything I'm not. She's pretty, she sweet and kind, she isn't violent, not to mention she has the better figure. Who's to say he wont choose her over me...after that happens everything goes downhill from there."

"Wow..." Laia muttered.

"So...you really are in love with Gourry?" Selena asked. Lina looked at her a little surprised by her question.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean is the rumor about the two of you correct?" Selena asked. Lina turned bright red at this.

"Rumor!! You mean people actually talk about us!?" She shrieked.

"Uh..well...yes.." Ruuma stuttered. Lina turned even redder at this as she let out a shriek. Some of the surrounding students looked over at them in surprise before going on about their own business.

"They talk about us!? What do they do, place bets to see when we'll get together!?" Lina yelled.

"Uh..umm...ehehehe." Marlena and the others laughed nervously at this making Lina blush even more furiously. Tatsuko laughed at her embarassment.

_"Aww c'mon Lina. It ain't that bad."_ She teased.

"Yes it is!" Lina snapped, "I'm living in a nightmare! Somebody wake me up!"

_"Get a grip will you!"_ Tatsuko snapped.

"Make me, pig head!" Lina snapped back.

_"I'm a pig head! You're the one who's nose looks like a pig!"_

"You take that back Dragon!"

_"Make me, Flat cheast!"_

"What!?" Lina looked infuriated at Tatsuko. Marlena watched the two argue and sighed.

"So what's going on?" Laia asked.

"Believe me, you dont wanna know." Marlena responded. Unknown to them, Mazenda watched them from the sky. A smirk appeared over her lips as she watched this.

"So Marlena can see Tatsuko, huh?" Her smile soon turned into a smirk, "I better destroy her quickly...at least in my standerds." She dissapeared. Lina and Tatsuko were still arguing, when Mazenda appeared and grabbed Lina by the neck pushing her against the tree. Lina didn't have time to react as this happened. The others gasped and some of the other school kids showed up, wide eyed at what was happening.

_"Lina!"_ Tatsuko yelled out. Lina grasped ahold of Mazenda's hand and struggled to look over at her. She could tell that they were abouv the ground and heard the excited chatter of the croud around them.

"Who...Who are you?" She managed to ask. Mazenda smirked ot her.

"Does it matter? You're going to die here anyway." She said in response, her grip on Lina's neck tightening. Lina groaned slightly and tried to breath in more air, having little success. Her face turned slightly and she let out a small cry. Mazenda's crazy smile grew wider...untill she spotted somthing on Lina's forhead. Her eyes widened at the mark andshe unconciously loosened her grip on Lina's neck. Lina didn't waist any time as she quickly fired off a spell, unfortunatly it missed as Mazenda let her go at the same time. She glared at Lina who landed not so gracefully on the ground. Marlena, Selena and Ruuma all ran to check on her, since Tatsuko was already at her side. Laia looked up at Mazenda, frozen to her spot.

"That mark..." Mazenda whispered.

"What about it?" Lina asked, having finaly regained her breath, "It's my birth mark! What's it to you!?" Mazenda looked at her, her eyes narrowed. _She doesn't know?_ She woundered, _Doesn't she know what her birth mark acually means?_ Lina glared at her while Mazenda's gaze never left her forhead. Ruuma looked over at Lina.

"Let me see you're birth mark." She demanded. Lina looked at her on confusion before lifting up her bangs allowing the two dots that acted as her birth mark to show. Ruuma's eyes widened slightly.

"The mark of the Lord of Darkness..." She breathed. Lina looked at her funny before breaking into a smirk.

"That's it!" She yelled.

"What's it?" Selena asked.

"The Lord of Darkness, The Mother of all things, The sword of Chaos." Lina's words echoed through the groups heads.

"You can use that spell..." Marlena asked.

"Of course she can!" Mazenda cut in making the others look over at her, "All she is is her pawn. She has the ability to use her power, but I wont let that happen." Mazenda summoned a ball of energy into her hands before releasing it at the group. Laia, finaly spapping out of her trance, ran over to them just as the ball of energy was about to reach them. The bystanders eyes widened when they realized what was going on and some people let out a shriek as the blast hit the group. When the blast died down the others gasped again at what they saw. Laia stood there, arms outstreached with a wind barrier surounding them. she had managed to sheild them from the blast with just a wind barrier. Mazenda glared at them.

"I wont loose! I wont be like Kanzeil and loose to a bunch of little weaklings like yourself. Lina smirked.

"Weaklings huh?" She asked, "Well this weakling is about to destroy you." With that, she started chanting her spell.

* * *

And I have to end here. Sorry for the long wait, I arrived to my new house at the beggining of Feb and then my comps wont allow me to log on, and I have 2. So my updates wont be as frequent I'm at school right now.

anyway R&R please.


	20. Defeat of Mazenda: Jellyfish Brainwash?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers

* * *

Mazenda chuckled as Lina started to chant her spell. Lina paused and looked over at her. 

"What are you laughing at you bitch!?" She snapped. Mazenda smirked.

"What do you think. I understand that you can use _her_ powers but do you honestly think you can summon a spell of that power while you are here on earth?" She asked. Lina's eyes widened in surprise and let the magic die down.

"Wha...what?" She asked. Mazenda smirked.

"Come now dont you know? Here on earth your magical capacity is weakened. Summoning a spell such as that would be sure impossible to do." She said. Lina cursed under her breath. She totaly forgot about that. She remembered when Amelia first explained to them about Hellmaster she also said that her magic as weakened here. How could she be so forgetfull.

"I'll just have to figure out another way." She said. Mazenda gave off a laugh.

"And how do you expect to do that? I'm a Mazoku remember. I'm middle ranking, not like those lesser demons who are so easily defeated." She said.

"_You can't use the Dragon Slave so don't even think about it!_" Tatsuko snapped at Lina.

_Then what am I supossed to do?!_ Lina snapped back, _Damnit! If only there was a way I could destroy her without hurting anyone here._

"What's going on here?!" A male voice called out. Lina paled.

"Principle Rithahn! Don't come here!" She warned. To late though. Mazenda caught sight of him and dissapeared and reappered behind him pulling him into a headlock. The principle froze. Lina glared at her.

"Let him go! He has nothing to do with this!" She said.

"Oh I believe he does," Mazenda said with a sly smile spread over her face, "You see Lina, Just like those girls there are involved in this matter, your sister Luna and this man here knew of it too."

"What!?" Selena and Merlena shreiked.

"You mean you didn't know? He's the duke for the moon kingdom. Duke Rithahn. He also helps with Magical lessons." Mazenda said. Lina clutched her hands by her side and glared at her.

"Why you..." She muttered before Tatsuko cut her off.

"_Lina your amplifiers!_" She said. Lina stopped and looked down at her rists were the amplifiers were before smirking.

"I'm afraid it's time to despose of you now. Nice playing with you though." She said. Mazenda laughed.

"And what exactly can you do? I told you, you can't win!" With that she let out another laugh.

"Sorry but I don't see what's so funny." Lina muttered under her breath before crossing her arms over her cheast, lining up the amplifiers and focusing her energy as they started to glow.

_"Lord of Darkness of the four worlds, grant me all the power that you possess,"_ Mazenda's eyes widened.

"What...?"

_"Lord of the dreams that terrify, sword of cold and darkness, free youself from the heavens bond. Become one with my power, one with my body, and let us walk the path of destruction together, power that can smash even the souls of the gods. RAGNA BLADE!"_ Lina realeased the power words and felt the magic flow through her body as a sword of pure darkness appeared in her hands. She felt her body weaken slightly as her energy was being drawn to help power the blade.

"What?! No it's not possible!" Mazenda shrieked letting go of Duke Rithahn and taking a step back. Rithahn to that moment to launch an Elmekia lance at her which hit her strait on. Mazenda grunted in pain. Lina managed to smirk at her before taking a step forward. Mazenda shook her head and then turned around to start running but was stopped by a figure.

"I don't think so." He said in a dangerous tone. Lina's eyes widened.

"Gourry?!"

"_Forget about it Lina! Focus on killing her then ask questions." _Tatsuko said. Lina nodded in agreement. Taking a few steps forward she broke out into a run. Mazenda's look at her frantically before thinking of telleporting out of there. Just as quickly as she though it she found she couldn't move. Looking down she noticed a dagger pinned into her shadow.

_A shadow snap?_ She though in surprise.

"Sorry but you're not going anywhere." Marlena said. She had been the one to cast the spell on her. Mazenda gasped, but that was the last thing she could do before Lina jumped up and brought the sword down right through her body letting out a cry as she did so. Lina landed on the ground infront of her as Mazenda's body turned to dust right before them. Lina let the sword go as she fell down herself, panting. Gourry ran over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lina looked up at him.

"What...are you doing here...Gourry?" She asked breathlessly. The next thing she felt was a sharp pain through her cheak, her head turned slightly. She placed a hand over her cheak and looked at him in shock. Gourry had just slapped her. A few whispers and gasps went through the croud that was watching them.

"Wha..?"

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" He snapped. Lina looked at him still clutching her face where he had hit her, "You think just because you're hurt and you've had enough of that place you can just leave without telling anyone!? Only your feelings count am I right!? Well you're wrong Lina! I'm having a hard time with this as well!" Lina felt tears fall down her face. She had never seen him so angry at her before. Gourry took a deep breath and ran a hand thorugh his hair. He still wore his stuff from back on the moon.

"Listen Lina, she came onto me okay. I'm telling you right now, I'm going to be choosing you," Lina looked up at this in shock and was about to say something but he carried on talking, "If you leave, we don't have as good a chance of deafeting him than we would if you were there.You're the most powerfull sorceress they have. If he doesn't get destroyed, then both the earth and the moon will get destroyed as well. Then what? We'll have nothing. we'll be dead and wont be able to be together. Even if we did survive where would we go? Is that what you want?" Lina shook her head before managing to reply in a small voice.

"No..." She whispered, "...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She leaned her head against his cheast allowing her tears to flow freely. Gourry sighed before managing a weak smile.

"It's okay. Now let's head back okay." He said. Lina looked back up at him and smiled before nodding. Gourry smiled again and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before getting up and helping her up as well. Once up Lina felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her she saw Rithahn standing there behind them. He looked over at her with a serious look.

"What is it, sir?" She asked, not quite sure what to expect. She was so used to being sent to his office on a regular basis she didn't really know what he was going to do now that she learned the truth about him. She had just ended up in a fight with a Mazoku and now the whole school basicaly knows what's going on.

"When you get back, don't tell them about this okay." He said.

"Eh?!" Duke Rithahn laughed at their reaction before waving a hand.

"Don't worry we can clean up this mess, right Marlena?" Marlena looked at him a little shocked at first before smiling and nodding.

"You got it!" She said, before turning her attention to Ruuma, "It's up to you girl!" Ruuma nodded and chanted a small spell under her breath. Just as she finished it a bunch of octopi appeared out of no where and attached themselves to the heads of all the students who had just witnessed what had happened. After a moment they dissapeared.

"Wha..?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Did we do something?"

"What's the principle doing out here?"

Lina looked around at them just as confused as they were. She looked over at Ruuma who was just smiling away like nothing at all had happened.

"Ruuma what did you do?" Lina asked.

"Nothing, just erased the memory of this incident." Ruuma replied, her smile never leaving her face.

"With...Octo...pi?" Lina asked, her face twitching slightly.

"Is that a problem?" Ruuma asked. Lina placed a hand over her forhead.

"No...Not at all." She muttered. Just then a shreik was heard from one of the girls.

"It's Gourry! Gourry's here!" Just as it was said a swarm of girls showed up and surrounded him asking him all sorts of questions like 'where he had been' or 'are you alright', and other stuff. Lina stood off to the side staring at this before her face went hard. She quickly started pushing her way through the croud. Once she was through she grabbed the front of Gourry's Kimono shirt and pulled him down, kissing him. Gourry's eyes went wide for a moment before returning the kiss. There were a couple of gasps and some girls actually started crying. Lina broke the kiss when she heard this and smiled to herself before grabbing Gourry's hand and running out of the school premises.

* * *

_Gourry walked silently through the halls of the kingdom. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened between him, Sylphiel, and Lina. Speaking of which he hadn't seen Lina all day. It was starting to worry him. He'd looked everywhere. Her room, the library, kitchen, garden, even the town but she was nowhere to be found. he tried asking Amelia and Luna but they said not to worry about it and that she just needed some time alone. That didn't really help much._

_"Where is she?" He woundered out load. Just then he noticed Zelgadiss walking through towards the library. Maybe he knew where Lina was. Running he called out to him. Zelgadiss stopped and looked up at him._

_"What's up, Gourry?" He asked._

_"Have you seen Lina? I'm worried, I haven't seen her all day." Gourry said. Something seened to flash across Zelgadiss' face but he shook his head._

_"Sorry Gourry. I dunno where she could-"_

_"Oh quit your lieing." Both men jumped when they heard the voice. Standing there, well flaoting being the more appropriate word, was Xellos. His usual cheerfull frace replaced with a frown. Of course his eyes were still closed, "You see, Miss Mazenda is attacking Lina right now."_

_"What?!" Zelgadiss yelled._

_"Who's Mazenda? Is she from Hellmaster?" Gourry asked._

_"Indeed she is. And Lina isn't fairing to well." Xellos answered, usually I wouldn't have a problem with this but Lina is our most powerfull sorceress, and since she's on earth her powers have been cut in half."_

_"On Earth!?" Gourry freaked. Xellos nodded. Gourry turned to Zelgadiss._

_"Did you guys know this?!" He asked._

_"Well...yes actually." Zelgadiss said._

_"Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Gourry yelled._

_"We didn't want you to worry. Also Lina needed to be alone for a while! You hurt her badly, you know!" Zelgadiss Argued, "Even if she put on a strong act, you should know better than any of us that she was hurting badly inside!" Gourry seemed taken back by Zelgadiss' words. He was silent for a moment before turning to Xellos, a serious look on his face._

_"Send me back right now!" He demanded. Xellos shrugged._

_"Whatever. I dont really care." With that he waved his hand and Gourry dissapeared in a flash of light._

* * *

"Oh, so that's how you got here." Lina muttered while sipping on some tea. After Lina had kissed him infront of the student body and ran off they had gone to Lina's home where Gourry had explained to Lina how he had gotten to earth.

"Yeah that's how. You really worried me Lina." Gourry said. Lina figited a little in her seat.

"I said I was sorry, didn I?" She said. Gourry smiled and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, you did." Gourry said. Lina smiled at him and leaned onto his cheast.

"You mind if we stay just one more day? Before we go back." She asked.

"I guess so." Gourry muttered wrapping an arm around her. Tatsuko sighed and looked at them.

"_Sorry to interupt your love fest, Lina but what if something happens on the moon while the defences are low?_" Tatsuko asked. Lina shurgged. _If they need us they can contact us they can._ Lina transmitted her thoughts back to her. Tatsuko rolled her eyes but laughed softly to herself. Fine, she'll let Lina have her quiet time with Gourry...just as long as nothing really serious happens between them.

* * *

gyaaaaaa! I added duke Rithahn to this! Dangit, my mind is running wild with all these idea's. For those who Don't know, Duke Rithahn is...I believe he's the head of the Atlas City sorceress guild. You find out about him in Vol 2 of the Slayers novels, though you never meet him. He's just mentioned. well, dinner calls. Happy Easter everyone!

R&R please.


	21. Child of a Nightmare

Dissclaimer: I don't own Slayers

okay since I've been focusing on LG for the past few chapters I'm dedicating this chapter to all the AZ fans out there. Just keep in mind that I'm used to LG and don't have a very good talent for AZ, though I do like the couple.

* * *

Amelia sat outside by the pond in the garden. She had just heard from Xellos that he had sent Gourry down to earth because Lina was being attacked by one of Hellmasters servents. Yeah, sure that was okay, but now their defences were low and they were wide open for an attack from hellmaster now. Amelia sighed as her mind woundered back towards Lina and Gourry. They were so lucky to feel so strongly about eachother. She doubted that nothing could ever break them apart, even the half reincarnation incident. Why couldn't she have a strong connection with someone like that as well? 

She looked up as she heard some footsteps approach her from behind. She looked around and smiled.

"Hi Zel." She said quietly. Zelgadiss. She knew she felt strongly for him but she was afraid of what he would do if he found out just how strongly she felt her him. Just how much those kisses ment to her. Zelgadiss smiled and walked over to her to sit next to her.

"Hey Amelia." He said sitting down.

"You're finaly out of the library I see." Amelia joked. Zelgadiss gave a small laugh.

"How much time do I spend in there anyway?" He asked to no one in particular. Amelia shrugged.

"The only time I see you is when it's time to eat. Sometimes you even miss that." She said, turning her attention back to the pond, watching a fish jump out before falling back into the water with a slight splash.

"I guess I'm just used to being alone," Zelgadiss shrugged, "I used to read alot back on earth and I often forgot the time." Amelia giggled slightly at this.

"Always been a book worm?" She asked.

"Pretty much." Zelgadiss responded. Amelia smiled.

"What kind of books do you like?" She asked. Zelgadiss shrugged his shoulders.

"Changes from time to time. Sometimes it'll be fantasy, then it'll go to sci-fi or action. The only genre I haven't read is Romance." He said.

"Not a Romantic kind of guy?" Amelia asked.

"Not really. Also most of the Romance novels include sex and stuff like that. I don't like reading them." Zelgadiss explained. Amelia blushed slightly at his answer but still managed a small laugh.

"That would do it." She muttered. Zelgadiss shook his head slightly and looked over at her.

"So what about you?" He asked.

"What about me?" Amelia asked.

"What types of books do you read?" He asked. Amelia jumped up at this and placed her hands on her hips striking a heroic pose.

"I read stories about Heroes of Justice!" She said triumphantly. A sweatdrop formed over Zelgadiss's head as she said this.

"I...see.." He muttered. Amelia laughed and sat down again.

"It's not that weird y'know." She said.

"I know it's just...the way you said it. Did you have to strike a pose?" He asked. Amelia burst into laughter. Zelgadiss watched her as she topled over, falling onto the ground clutching her stomach the whole time.

"I'm sorry!" She said though carried on laughing.

"I fail to see what's so funny." Zelgadiss said. Amelia managed to controll herself before sitting up on the ground.

"I'm not sure why I started laughing." Amelia admitted, "Just something you said, the tone of your voice, I dunno something just got me into a giggle fit!" a few giggles still ascaped while she said this. Zelgadiss raised an eyebrow before getting off the bench and kneeling on the ground next to her.

"Then how about I give you a reason to laugh, huh?" He said smiling. Before Amelia had time to answer she was on the ground laughing hard as Zelgadiss tickled her mercilessly. Amelia tried to tell him to stop but only ended up laughing harder. Zelgadiss couldn't help but laugh himself as he watched her try to get away from him. He ended up stopping quickly when he noticed something. Amelia stopped laughing and looked up at him. She noticed a blush formed over his cheaks.

"What is it?" She asked. Zelgadiss quickly looked away from her.

"You...may want to fix your Kimono." He said. Amelia looked at him before looking down and blushing herself. Her Kimono had gotten loose while Zelgadiss had been tickling her showing off a bit of her cleavlege. Amelia quickly fixed it up and looked down.

"Um...thanks." She muttered. Zelgadiss nodded in response before getting up and changing the subject.

"So since I haven't really been around for dinner, why don't we go and get something together?" He asked holding out a hand for her. Amelia smiled and took his hand, getting up.

"Sure. I know a great place out in town. You wanna go?" She asked. Zelgadiss nodded in response. Amelia smiled and ran ahead of him, "This way!" she yelled. Zelgadiss laughed and followed her out of the castle.

* * *

"Sir Mazenda failed." Kanziel said.

"I am well aware or that Kanzeil." Hellmaster said, his voice held no expressions. Kanzeil shut his mouth and stared at his masters back. If he served under anyone else he would have asked when he could attack but since this was Hellmaster, such questions would end in death.

"I have a plan, Kanzeil," Hellmaster said, still not turning around, "I want to test that little Inverse girl a little more, the problem is her mark."

"Mark?" Kanzeil asked. Hellmaster turned around and looked down at Kanzeil.

"She bares the mark of The Lord of Nightmares." He said. Kanzeil stiffined.

"Forgive me my lord, but shouldn't that mean we should'nt be engaging in battle with her?" He asked.

"Yes it does but..." Hellmaster broke into an evil smirk, "I want to over run mother as well." Kanzeil stiffened even more. It's near impossible to over run her. The most powerfull being on the face of the earth...no in the universe. How could he even think something like that. Something so obsurb. Well this is Hellmaster, what ever goes through his mind is a mystery to all Mazoku.

* * *

_"..."_

_"Lina." Lina slowely opened her eyes to a vast of darkness. 'Oh not again.' she thought. She knew she was in one of those dreams where someone was trying to talk to her over a vast distance. forget about Phones this is so much more efficient._

_"Amelia if this is you go away!" Lina yelled into the darkness. A small laugh sounded and a women appeared before her._

_"I'm not Amelia, Lina." She said. Lina stared at her, wide eyed. She'd never seen her before yet she felt oddly familier. Lina gulped._

_"Who are you?" She asked. The women smiled gently at her before caressing her cheak with the back of her hand._

_"Most people know me as The Lord of Nightmares. Those who work under me know that you are special to me, but don't know the whole truth." Lina's eye's widened._

_"You...You're the one who's power I've been calling on?" Lina asked. L-Sama nodded._

_"But I'm aslo your real mother." Lina looked at her in shock._

_"What...?" She asked._

_"You have earthly parent's, yes and they died, but they were never your real parents," L-Sama said, "I gave birth to a child but she was very special and I had to send her to earth to live as a human. Lina, that child is you."_

* * *

So much for just AZ, but hey! there was a little AZ moment in there. Anyway here's the latest chapter, can't believe how long it took me to right this. I know it's not very long but atleast it's an update.

R&R please!


End file.
